L' Espoir Est Le Plus Fort
by jetblack1979
Summary: Au début, ce qui commença par le coming-out de Maria Wong deviendra par la suite la plus fabuleuses des aventures.
1. Default Chapter

RÉVÉLATION INATTENDUS ET TROUBLANTS  
  
Note de l' auteur : Bonjour. Ceci est mon premier fan fic de '' Sourire D' Enfer '' en français. Ce fan fic contient   
  
certains éléments qui peuvent offenser lecteurs. Alors, si vous êtes de ceux-là, veuillez vous s' abstenir. Cette série   
  
appartient aux studios Nelvana. Alors, pas de poursuites judiciaires, SVP.  
  
Maintenant, commençons notre histoire.  
  
Nous nous trouvions dans la ville de Beauceville, population de 30 000 habitants. C' est dans cette maison que   
  
retrouvions notre chère amie Charlotte Spitz. Fille de 14 ans, cheveux blonds et yeux bleus. C' était une adolescente avec   
  
un coeur d' or et croyant ce qui est juste et bon pour son entourage. Il y a un an, on lui avait mis des broches sur ses   
  
dents et un éclair donnait '' vie '' à ces mêmes appareils dentaires. Depuis ce jour, de mystérieuses évènements lui   
  
arrivaient à cause de ses broches. Parfois bonne, parfois mauvaise. Maintenant, elle avait pris l' habitude. Aujourd'hui,   
  
elle se préparait pour aller à l' école secondaire Mary Pickford. Elle vit avec sa mère qui est divorcée, son frère   
  
Guillaume qui est fort, mais pas trop brillant et son frère Julien qui est petit, mais extrêmement intelligent pour son   
  
jeune âge. Elle prit son déjeuner et, après l' avoir fini, elle fit son revoir à sa famille.  
  
Charlotte : Ça y est ! J' y vais ! À ce soir, tout le monde.  
  
Mme Spitz : Au revoir, ma chérie. Porte-toi bien.  
  
Charlotte : Merci beaucoup. Toi aussi, maman, porte-toi bien. Et vous aussi, mes frères.  
  
Guillaume : Toi de même.  
  
Julien : Passe une excellente journée.  
  
Après avoir fait ses au revoir à sa famille, Charlotte sortait de la maison familiale et se dirigeait vers l' école   
  
secondaire à pied, puisque l' établissement scolaire ne fut pas loin de chez elle. Au chemin, elle retrouvait ses amis   
  
d' enfances Maria Wong et Grégoire O'Connor. Maria a le même âge que son amie et est d' origine chinoise et mexicaine.   
  
Elle aime le sport et en fait même. Par contre, elle a un peur bleue des éclaires. Grégoire est un garçon bien gentil.   
  
Par contre, il avait certaines allergies qu' il ne peut supporter. Charlotte discutait avec ses amis de toujours.  
  
Charlotte : Salut, Maria. Salut, Grégoire. Comment ça va ?  
  
Maria : Salut, Charlotte. Moi, je vais bien.  
  
Grégoire : Bonjour Charlotte. Oui, ça peut aller.  
  
Maria et Grégoire : Toi, ça va ?  
  
Charlotte : Ça va super bien. Comment avez-vous passer vos vacances ?  
  
Maria : J' ai bien passer mes vacances. Je suis allé voir de la famille du côté de ma mère.  
  
Grégoire : Moi, je suis allé à un camp de vacance militaire afin d' avoir plus de confiance en moi.  
  
Charlotte : Oui, je vois ça. Ça t' a non seulement donné plus de confiance en toi, mais tu t' es fait un peu de muscle.  
  
Grégoire : Oui, j' ai remarqué ça. Mon entraînement m' a donné encore plus à ce que je pouvais imaginer. Grâce à ça, j' ai   
  
surmonté certaines de mes allergies. Mais il y a d' autres qui.  
  
Et il éternua.  
  
Grégoire : . Qui restent.  
  
Maria : Ah bon. Dis, Charlotte. Comment as-tu passer tes vacances ?  
  
Charlotte : Moi ? J' ai passé mes vacances dans un chalet avec ma famille. Ce bâtiment était le même que j' avais rêvé   
  
quand j' étais chez l' orthodontiste. Sauf que mon père et la famille de Nina Lambert n' y était pas.  
  
Grégoire : Tu as rêvé que Nina était dans le même chalet que toi ?  
  
Charlotte : Pire. J' ai rêvé que mon père allait épousé la mère de Nina et que ma pire ennemie allait devenir ma demi-soeur.  
  
Maria : Ça, c' est encore pire.  
  
Grégoire : Mais au moins, ce n' était qu' un rêve. Tu n' as donc qu'à pas t' inquiéter.  
  
Charlotte : Tu as raison. Je ne devrais pas m' inquiéter à cause d' un cauchemar. Tiens, nous y voilà. L' école secondaire   
  
Mary Pickford.  
  
Effectivement, ils étaient arrivés à l' école secondaire ou ils allaient l' année passée. Cet endroit n' avait beaucoup   
  
changé, sauf qu' il y eut certains nouveaux élèves qui commençaient leur secondaire.  
  
Grégoire : L' école n' a pas beaucoup changé depuis que nous avons passé notre première année.  
  
Maria : Je suis de ton avis. Par contre, on voit de nouveaux visages ici dans cet établissement.  
  
Charlotte : Je vais voir si Arnaud est là. On se revoit aux cours. À bientôt.  
  
Maria et Grégoire : À tout à l' heure.  
  
Aussitôt, le jeune ado tentait de retrouver son petit ami parmi la foule de nouveaux et anciens visages. 10 minutes après,   
  
elle retrouvait celui qu' elle aimait le plus au monde.  
  
Arnaud : Hé, Charlotte ! Par ici !  
  
Charlotte : Arnaud !  
  
Arnaud Jaulin est un jeune homme de 14 ans bon, mais un peu naïf. Il aime jouer de la musique et son instrument préféré   
  
est la guitare. Depuis la moitié de la première année, lui et Charlotte sortaient ensemble.  
  
Arnaud : Comment ça va, Charlotte ?  
  
Charlotte : Ça va bien. Toi, ça va ?  
  
Arnaud : Bien sûr. J' ai passé de bonnes vacances avec ma famille au chalet proche de la plage.  
  
Charlotte : Moi, de même. Tu sais, je me suis beaucoup ennuyée de toi.  
  
Arnaud : Moi aussi, je me suis ennuyé de toi.  
  
Charlotte : Au moins, on s' est retrouvé.  
  
Arnaud : Oui, tu as raison.  
  
Et les deux tourtereaux s' embrassaient tendrement. Quelqu'un les espionnait entrain de partager leurs amours. Une personne   
  
qui aimerait bien les voir séparer. Mais qui ? Nina Lambert, bien sûr. Cette jeune fille de 14 ans qui ne porte pas   
  
Charlotte dans son c?ur. On peut même dire qu' elle la déteste. Elle blâme celle-ci pour lui avoir casser sa meilleure   
  
poupée quand elle était jeune. Un crime que Charlotte n' aurait commis. Depuis la première année de secondaire, elle ne   
  
cessait de lui causer du tort. Par exemple, elle essayait de monter tout le monde contre la jeune fille à cause de ses   
  
broches dentaires. C' est elle qui a donné un surnom à Charlotte : Sourire D' Enfer. Aussi, elle essayait de s' appropriée   
  
Arnaud. Cependant, la jeune fille blonde avait réussi à déjoué les mauvais plans de Nina. Avant le début de cette année   
  
scolaire, la pire ennemie de Charlotte commençait à porter des lunettes car elle devenait un petit peu myope. Évidemment,   
  
elle blâmait Sourire D' Enfer pour ses malheurs, alors que la jeune fille blonde n' avait rien à voir avec sa myopie.   
  
Nina était encore plus en colère quand elle voyait Charlotte et Arnaud s' embrasser.  
  
Nina : Arrgh !!! Je ne peux pas la supporter, cette Charlotte Spitz. J' ai pourtant imaginé les plans les plus diaboliques   
  
pour la faire haïr des autres. Et elle s' en est toujours tirée d' affaire. En plus, elle me vole le garçon que j' aime le   
  
plus au monde. Pour empirer les choses, je me vois forcé de porter ses horribles lunettes à cause de ma myopie naissante.   
  
J' aurai ta peau un de ces jours, Sourire D' Enfer. Et quand ce jour viendra, j' aurai le plus grand plaisir à te faire   
  
supplier à genoux, juste pour te voir humilier.  
  
Pendant qu' elle imaginait ses futurs plans pour se débarrasser de Sourire D' Enfer, sa seule amie ( ou complice ) Alycia   
  
venait la voir.  
  
Alycia : Salut, Nina. Comment ça va ?  
  
Nina : Ah. Salut, Alycia. Pour l' instant, je ne vais pas bien.  
  
Alycia : Comment ça ? Tu as mal quelque part ?  
  
Nina : Oui. Ici, au c?ur.  
  
Alycia : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
  
Nina : Regarde en avant de toi.  
  
La jeune fille regardait en avant d' elle et voyait Charlotte et Arnaud s' embrasser tendrement.  
  
Alycia : Ça ? Mais c' est si mignon. J' aimerais ça qu' un homme m' embrasse de cette façon. Tu es sûr que c' est pas à   
  
cause des lunettes que tu dois à présent porter qui te rend de mauvaise humeurs ?  
  
Nina : Crois-moi. Ces lunettes ne sont que le cadet de mes soucis. Ce qui m' enrage le plus, c' est de voir Sourire D'   
  
Enfer heureuse.  
  
Alycia : Malgré tous les pièges que tu lui as tendu ? Eh bien, on peut dire que leur amour est si puissante que même toi   
  
tu ne pourras les séparer.  
  
Nina : Ne dis jamais ça ! Je trouverai le moyen d' avoir Arnaud à moi tout seul. Il suffit que je trouve une faille dans   
  
leur amour que je pourrai l' exploiter. Quand je l' aurai trouvé, rien ne m' empêchera pour les séparer pour de bon. Et   
  
Arnaud m' appartiendra pour toujours. Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !  
  
La cloche sonnait et tous les élèves allaient dans leurs classes respectives. 7 heures plus tard, la première journée d'   
  
école fut terminé. Charlotte, Maria et Grégoire quittaient leur classe avec un peu de fatigue.  
  
Charlotte : Fiou ! Ce cours de math de cette année est plus dur que ceux que j' ai connu l' année passée.  
  
Maria : Tu sais, on a déjà connu pire. N' est-ce pas, Grégoire.  
  
Grégoire : Bien sûr. Au moins, moi, j' ai aucun problème avec cette matière.  
  
Charlotte : Exactement, tu es un vrai génie.  
  
Grégoire : Bien, je ne veux pas paraître vantard, mais merci du compliment.  
  
Maria : Tu n' es jamais vantard, voyons donc.  
  
Grégoire : Je le sais.  
  
Et les 3 amis se mirent à rire de joie.  
  
Charlotte : Bon, il faut y aller. À demain, Maria. À demain, Grégoire.  
  
Maria et Grégoire : À demain, Charlotte.  
  
Les 3 jeunes se séparaient pour aller à leurs demeures respectifs. Le jeune garçon remarqua soudain que le porte-feuille de   
  
Maria est sorti de la poche de pantalon de son amie et tomba par terre. Il prit l' objet et tentait d' avertir son amie.  
  
Grégoire : Attends, Maria ! Tu as oublié ton.  
  
Mais il ne put finir sa phrase car il voyait Maria prenant une autre direction que celle qu' elle prenait pour aller chez   
  
lle. Grégoire connaissait Maria depuis tout son enfance et il ne l' a jamais vu prendre un autre chemin pour retourner dans   
  
sa demeure.  
  
Grégoire : Depuis quand Maria prend t-elle des raccourcis pour aller chez elle ? C' est étrange. Mieux vaut que je la   
  
suive. Mais discrètement.  
  
Aussitôt, le jeune homme suivait silencieusement son amie pour savoir de quoi il retournait. Il l' a retrouvait jusqu' à   
  
un coin de Beauceville qui s' avérait être le quartier gai de la ville. Il n' en croyait pas ses yeux. Il se demandait   
  
qu' est-ce que Maria ferait dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Il tentait de retrouver son amie sans trop attirer l'   
  
attention. Quelques minutes plus tard, il retrouvait Maria dans un petit magasin et ce qu' il voyait le prit par surprise.   
  
Son amie fut entrain de lire un magazine Fugues et se louait quelques films gais. ( Note : Pas des films gais de genre   
  
porno ). Il décidait de quitter l' endroit avant que Maria ne le remarquait et se posait des questions. De retour chez   
  
lui, il ne cessait de penser à ce qu' il avait vu dans le quartier gai de Beauceville. Ses réflexions sur Maria l'   
  
empêchaient de dormir. Mais il reprenait rapidement le sommeil. Le lendemain matin, il rejoignait ses 2 amies sur le   
  
chemin de l' école. Cependant, il ne pouvait regarder droit dans les yeux de Maria, car il eut toujours de la misère à   
  
croire à ce qu' il avait vu ce soir-là. Charlotte remarquait l' air bizarre de Grégoire.  
  
Charlotte : Ça va, Grégoire ? Depuis tout à l' heure, tu as un drôle d' air. Est-ce que tout va bien chez toi ?  
  
Grégoire : Oui, oui. Tout va bien. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?  
  
Charlotte : Parce que tu es mon ami et je ne veux pas que quelque chose de grave t' arrive.  
  
Grégoire : Merci pour le soutient, Charlotte. Mais je t' assure que tout va bien. Je te l' assure.  
  
Charlotte : Bon. Si tu le dis.  
  
Et les 3 amis arrivaient à l' école secondaire Mary Pickford. À la 2ième pause, le jeune garçon retrouvait son amie à son   
  
casier.  
  
Grégoire : Salut, Maria.  
  
Maria : Salut, Grégoire. Ça va mieux maintenant ? Charlotte et moi, on commençait à s' inquiéter pour toi.  
  
Grégoire : Je vais bien. Tiens, je te redonne ton porte-feuille. Tu l' avais perdu, hier soir.  
  
Maria : Oh, merci beaucoup, Grégoire. Je croyais l' avoir perdu. Je te remercie. Tu es un chouette copain.  
  
Grégoire : De rien. Je voulais te dire que tu l' avais perdu hier soir. Mais tu étais déjà loin et tu avais pris un autre   
  
chemin pour aller chez toi.  
  
La jeune mexico-asiatique était déjà intrigué par le récit de son ami.  
  
Grégoire : Je voulais te suivre pour te le remettre et je t' ai retrouvé...  
  
Des gouttes de sueur commençaient à tomber sur le visage de la jeune fille.  
  
Grégoire : . Au quartier gai de Beauceville.  
  
Maria s' assurait que personne d' autre ne l' avait entendu et entraînait Grégoire dans un coin isolé de l' école.  
  
Maria : Tu. Tu m' as suivi jusqu' à ce coin ? Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un d' autre ?  
  
Grégoire : Non. J' en n' ai pas parlé de ça à qui que ce soit. Explique- toi. Pourquoi étais-tu dans le quartier gai ? Qu'   
  
est-ce que tu pouvais bien faire là ?  
  
Voyant qu' elle ne pouvait mentir à son ami d' enfance, elle décida de répondre à sa question.  
  
Maria : D' accord. Je vais te dire pourquoi j' y suis allé. Tout d' abord, commençons par le commencement. Après m' être   
  
remis de mon histoire '' d' amour '' avec le remplaçant, je commençais à me poser des questions sur moi- même. C' est   
  
pendant mes vacances avec mes parents que ça s' est vraiment déclenché. Pendant que j' étais chez la famille de ma mère,   
  
il y avait un carnaval qui se produisait dans la ville. Parmi la foule, je voyais la personne qui a réussi à faire surgir   
  
le vrai moi.  
  
Grégoire : Mais qui ?  
  
Maria : C' était une jeune femme au début de la vingtaine. Elle avait les yeux verts comme l' émeraude et les cheveux bruns   
  
clairs comme l' aube. On ne s' est jamais parlé. Mais la façon donc elle dansait, c' était si magnifique que j' avais le   
  
coeur qui battait la chamade. Je la voyais dans mes rêves aussi. Elle me serre dans ses bras voluptueuses et me caressait   
  
tendrement. Je m' étais jamais sentie aussi heureuse. C' est là que j' avais compris qui j' étais vraiment.  
  
Grégoire : Attends une minute ! Essaies-tu de me dire que. Que tu es.  
  
Maria : Oui, Grégoire. Je suis lesbienne.  
  
Le jeune garçon n' arrivait pas à croire ce qu' il venait t' entendre tellement qu' il était surpris. Mais il reprenait son   
  
calme.  
  
Grégoire : Eh bien, c' est toute une surprise. Je m' attendais pas à ça.  
  
Maria : Pour être franc, moi non plus. Mais j' ai fini par m' accepter tel que je suis.  
  
Grégoire : Oui. Mais Charlotte. Est-ce qu' elle est au courant ?  
  
Maria : Non. Et je ne peux pas lui dire.  
  
Grégoire : Pourquoi ? Est-ce que tu as peur de la réaction que va faire Charlotte ?  
  
Maria : Oui. J' ai peur qu' elle me rejette parce que je suis maintenant aux femmes.  
  
Grégoire : Mais tu ne peux pas lui mentir non plus. Tôt ou tard, tu devras lui dire ce que tu ressens. Sinon, ce secret   
  
risquera de te ronger lentement. Je suis ton ami et je ne veux pas que tu souffres. Si tu ne veux pas le faire pour toi,   
  
fais-le pour Charlotte.  
  
Après avoir écouter le conseil de Grégoire, Maria sécha ses larmes et prit une décision.  
  
Maria : Je vais essayer de dire à Charlotte que je suis devenue.  
  
Le jeune garçon fut content que son amie ait prit cette solution pour ne pas mentir à la jeune fille blonde. À la troisième   
  
pause, Maria cherchait Charlotte dans tous les coins de l' école. 2 minutes plus tard, elle retrouva son amie en compagnie   
  
de son petit ami. Elle s' en allait rejoindre Charlotte pour lui dire ce qu' elle était devenue.  
  
Maria : Ah, te voilà, Charlotte.  
  
Charlotte : Salut, Maria. Comment ça va ?  
  
Maria : Bien. Dis, veux-tu qu' on aille dans un endroit isolé ? Je voudrais te dire quelque chose de vraiment important.  
  
Charlotte : Euh, ok. Peux-tu nous attendre, Arnaud ?  
  
Arnaud : Pas de problème.  
  
La jeune fille blonde suivait son amie mexico-asiatique vers un des coins secrets de l' école. Maria prenait tout son   
  
courage en main pour lui dira sa nouvelle.  
  
Charlotte : Alors, qu' est-ce que tu as à me dire ?  
  
Maria : Voilà. Tu sais qu' on est amies depuis la maternelle et je ne veux pas que cette nouvelle que je vais dire détruise   
  
cette amitié. Je vais commencer par le commencement. Après m' être remis de mon histoire '' d' amour '' avec le remplaçant,   
  
je commençais à me poser des questions sur moi- même. C' est pendant mes vacances avec mes parents que ça s' est vraiment   
  
déclenché. Pendant que j' étais chez la famille de ma mère, il y avait un carnaval qui se produisait dans la ville. Parmi   
  
la foule, je voyais la personne qui a fait surgir le vrai moi.  
  
Charlotte : Mais qui est cette personne dont tu parles ?  
  
Maria : C' était une jeune femme au début de la vingtaine. Elle avait les yeux verts comme l' émeraude et les cheveux bruns   
  
clairs comme l' aube. On ne s' est jamais parlé. Mais la façon donc elle dansait, c' était si magnifique que j' avais le   
  
coeur qui battait la chamade. Je la voyais dans mes rêves aussi. Elle me serre dans ses bras voluptueuses et me caressait   
  
tendrement. Je m' étais jamais sentie aussi heureuse. C' est là que j' avais compris qui j' étais vraiment.  
  
Charlotte : Essaies-tu de me dire que tu. tu. tu es homosexuelle ?  
  
Maria : Oui. Je le suis.  
  
Cette révélation surprenait Charlotte à un point ou elle ne s' attendait pas du tout à ça. Maria avait remarqué la réaction   
  
de son amie en apprenant cette nouvelle.  
  
Maria : Je comprends que cette révélation t' a surpris et ça t' a un peu choqué. Je suis désolé d' avoir dit cette nouvelle.   
  
Mais je ne pouvais pas garder ce secret en moi au risque qu' un jour, ça me ronge. Je comprends si tu ne veux plus jamais   
  
me revoir. Mais je veux que tu saches que tu sauras toujours ma meilleure amie, quoi qui arrive.  
  
La jeune mexico-asiatique allait quitter l' endroit isolé, le visage entrain de prendre un air triste. Mais soudain.  
  
Charlotte : Attends !  
  
Elle se tournait et voyait son amie qui l' a rejoignait.  
  
Charlotte : Écoute. Je sais que le fait que tu es révélée ton homosexualité à moi m' a un peu choquée. Mais je veux que tu   
  
saches que tu es toujours mon amie. Donc, tu n' as pas à t' inquiéter pour ça.  
  
Maria : Alors, tu m' acceptes toujours comme amie même si je suis gaie ?  
  
Charlotte : Bien sûr.  
  
L' air triste de Maria fut remplacé par un visage heureux avec des larmes de joie.  
  
Maria : Oh, Charlotte. Si tu savais à quel point notre amitié compte pour moi.  
  
Charlotte : Ne t' inquiète pas. Tout va bien. Maintenant, il faut que je trouve la fille idéale pour toi. Le problème, c'   
  
est que je connais aucune fille gaie à l' école.  
  
Maria : Ne t' en fais pas pour ça. Je suis sûr que je trouverai ma perle rare là ou je m' y attends le moins. Mais merci   
  
pour ton aide.  
  
Charlotte : De rien. C' est bien à ça que sert les amies. Maintenant, je dois rejoindre Arnaud. On se revoit après l' école.  
  
Maria : Ok. À tout à l' heure.  
  
Et les deux filles quittaient le coin secret sachant que, même si la jeune mexico-asiatique à fait son coming-out à son   
  
amie, leur amitié durera toujours. Cependant, aucune des deux ne s' est aperçu que quelqu'un les a espionnée. Ou plutôt   
  
quelqu'une. Il s' agissait de Thalie, la jeune fille afro-américaine qui avait sorti avec Grégoire pendant quelques temps.   
  
Elle avait aussi aidé Charlotte à sauver les grenouilles de la dissection il y a quelques mois. Elle fut intriguée de ce   
  
que venait de dire Maria.  
  
Thalie : Ai-je bien entendu ? Maria Wong serait-elle gaie elle aussi ? C' est trop beau pour être vrai. Je dois en avoir le   
  
coeur net.  
  
Pendant la reste de la journée, la jeune afro-américaine tentait de retrouver la jeune mexico-asiatique pour savoir si elle   
  
avait bien entendu à propos du fait qu' elle soit gaie. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle la retrouva près d' un arbre, l'   
  
air joyeuse. Mais quand elle vit Thalie, elle semblait moins enchantée de la voir. Il y a longtemps, la jeune   
  
afro- américaine avait entendu une rumeur que la jaune mexico-asiatique sortait avec Grégoire, ce qui n' était pas vraie,   
  
bien sûr. Cependant, cette rumeur a causé des tensions entre les deux filles jusqu' à ce jour.  
  
Maria : Oh, c' est toi, Thalie. Qu' est-ce que tu veux ?  
  
Thalie : Je comprends que tu es toujours fâchée avec toi à cause de ce qui s' est passé il y a quelques mois et je t' en   
  
veux pas.  
  
Maria : Ouais. Cet incident-là. J' espère que tu as une raison pour vouloir me parler.  
  
Thalie : Oui, il y a une raison. C' est à propos de la discussion que j' ai entendu entre toi et Charlotte tout à l' heure.  
  
Réalisant ce qu' elle venait d' entendre, des gouttes de sueur tombaient sur les joues de la jeune fille.  
  
Maria : Qu' est-ce. Qu' est-ce que tu as entendu au juste ?  
  
Thalie : J' ai entendu des parties que tu étais en vacance avec ta famille et que tu assistais à un carnaval.  
  
Maria était de plus en plus nerveuse.  
  
Thalie : Ensuite, j' ai entendu une partie un peu étrange. Celle que tu avouais à Charlotte que tu étais lesbienne. Est-ce   
  
que c' est vrai ? Dis-le moi honnêtement.  
  
Voyant qu' elle ne peut cacher ça à Thalie, la jeune mexico-asiatique décida de lui révéler ce secret.  
  
Maria : Oui, c' est vrai. Je suis homosexuelle. Maintenant que tu le sais, je suis sûr que rien t' empêchera de le dire aux   
  
autres et dans peu de temps, je serai devenue la honte de l' école.  
  
Thalie : Peut-être. Mais je préfère de ne pas le faire.  
  
Maria : Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas le dire aux autres ce que je suis ? Qu' est- ce que tu manigances, Thalie ?  
  
Thalie : Rien du tout. Je te l' assure. Je respecte ta vie privée. Je suis juste contente d' avoir trouvée quelqu'un comme   
  
moi avec qui parler.  
  
Maria : Oui, c' est ça. Et tu penses que.  
  
Elle ne put finir sa phrase quand elle réalisait ce que la jeune afro- américaine venait tout juste de dire.  
  
Maria : Qu' est-ce que tu entends par quelqu'un comme toi ?  
  
Thalie : Tu le devines pas ? Je suis gaie, moi aussi.  
  
Maria n' arrivait pas à croire ce que Thalie venait de dire.  
  
Maria : Toi, lesbienne ? Mais c' est impossible. Tu as sortie avec Grégoire.  
  
Thalie : C' est vrai. J' ai sorti avec Grégoire. Mais c' était au milieu de ma relation avec lui que je commençais à me   
  
poser des questions sur mon orientation sexuelle. Je l' aimais bien, mais c' était plus de l' amitié que de l' amour. C'   
  
est alors que j' ai découvert que je ne fus pas attirer par les garçons, mais je n' étais pas sûr que j' aimes les filles.   
  
C' est en voyant les images de filles mannequins que j' ai découvert mon vrai moi. Leurs visages angéliques, leurs corps   
  
majestueux, leurs silhouettes voluptueuses. Il y a de quoi à faire rêver et à faire battre le coeur très fort.  
  
Maria en savait quelque chose. Depuis qu' elle avait vue la danseuse au carnaval lors de ses vacances avec ses parents, ce   
  
genre de sentiment ne l' avait jamais quitté. Il faisait partie d' elle à jamais. Depuis que Thalie lui avait révélée son   
  
homosexualité, elle l' haïssait de moins en moins. En fait, elle commençait à beaucoup l' apprécier de plus en plus.  
  
Maria : C' est pour cette raison que tu as quittée Grégoire ?  
  
Thalie : Oui. Et je n' ai pas révélé mon o. s. à lui. J' avais peur de sa réaction en l' apprenant.  
  
Maria : Je te comprends. Moi aussi, j' avais peur de la réaction de Charlotte si elle devait apprendre mon homosexualité.   
  
Une chance, elle l' a bien pris. Et j' ai aussi révélé mon o. s. à Grégoire. Lui aussi, il l' a bien pris.  
  
Thalie : Tu as beaucoup de courage, Maria Wong. Les seuls personnes à qui j' ai dis que j' étais gaie furent mes parents.  
  
Maria : Comment l' ont-ils pris ?  
  
Thalie : Eh bien, ma mère à pleurée pendant deux minutes et mon père eut tout un choque. À part ça, ils l' ont quand même   
  
bien pris.  
  
Maria : Eh bien, on peut dire que tu as été bien chanceuse, Thalie Roberte.  
  
Thalie : Oui. J' étais bien chanceuse.  
  
Et les deux filles se mirent à rire de joie. Pour la première fois de leur vie, elles ne se sont jamais sentie aussi   
  
heureuses d' être en bonne compagnie. On pourrait même dire qu' elles s' appréciaient encore plus qu' elles s' imaginaient.  
  
Thalie : Dis, voudrais-tu qu' on se promène tout en continuant la discussion ?  
  
Maria : Ah oui ? Eh bien, j' ai rien contre ça. Allons-y.  
  
Et les deux filles gaies discutaient encore pendant leurs marches, tout en s' apprenant à se connaître l' une et l' autre.   
  
Ce fut merveilleux pour Maria et Thalie. Ensuite, la jeune afro-américaine posait une question à la jeune mexico-asiatique.  
  
Thalie : Maria, ce que je vais dire va te sembler un peu vite, mais vendredi soir, voudrais-tu qu' on fasse une sortie ?   
  
Juste toi et moi.  
  
Maria resta bouche-bée. C' était la première fois qu' une fille lui demandait de sortir avec. Elle hésita de répondre à la   
  
question de Thalie. Pas parce qu' elle ne voulait pas y aller, mais parce que ses parents n' étaient pas au courant qu'   
  
elle était homosexuelle. Mais il n' était pas question pour elle de louper la chance de connaître la joie de sortir pour la   
  
première fois avec quelqu'un de son propre sexe. Alors, elle choisit sa réponse.  
  
Maria : Wow, c' est toute une surprise que tu me fais. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Mais... Je veux bien accepter ton   
  
invitation.  
  
Thalie : Merci beaucoup. Tu verras, tu ne regretteras pas cette soirée. On va passer un bon moment ensembles.  
  
Maria : J' en doute pas. Au revoir. Et à vendredi soir .  
  
Thalie : Toi aussi.  
  
Aussitôt que la jeune afro-américaine se dirigeait vers sa classe respective, la jeune mexico-américaine allait elle aussi   
  
dans sa classe, le c?ur rempli d' un bonheur quasi indescriptible. Dans 3 jours, elle allait faire sa première sortie   
  
officielle avec une fille. Après les cours, elle racontait tout ça à Charlotte et à Grégoire.  
  
Grégoire : Hein ? Thalie est elle aussi homosexuelle ? Eh bien, je m' attendais pas à ça.  
  
Charlotte : Et elle t' a invité à sortir vendredi soir ?  
  
Maria : Oui. Je peux te le dire, j' arrive toujours pas à le croire. J' ai l' impression de vivre un rêve des plus   
  
fantastiques.  
  
Charlotte : Eh bien, toutes mes félicitations, Maria ! J' espère que tu vas passer une bonne soirée avec ton amoureuse.  
  
Maria : Eh bien, je dirais pas ça trop vite, mais merci quand même de me souhaiter bonne chance.  
  
Charlotte : De rien.  
  
Maria : Cependant, je me sens un peu nerveuse. D' abord, à part vous deux et Thalie, mes parents ne savent pas encore que   
  
je suis gaie. Et si jamais je le dis, ils ne voudront plus m' adresser la parole.  
  
Grégoire : Tu as raison. C' est jamais facile pour un jeune gai d' avouer son homosexualité à ses parents.  
  
Maria : Ouais. Aussi, j' ai peur que ma nervosité rend mon premier rendez- vous un véritable fiasco.  
  
Charlotte : Je te comprends. Je me rappelle la fois ou mon premier rendez- vous avec Arnaud a failli être un désastre à   
  
cause de l' arrivée de mes premières règles. Mais le bon côté des choses, c' est que Arnaud m' aime toujours. Alors je suis   
  
sûr que tout va bien se passer entre toi et Thalie.  
  
Grégoire : Si tu veux lui offrir des fleurs, je te conseille de lui donner un bouquet de fuchsias. Elle adore ces types de   
  
fleurs.  
  
Maria : Merci pour vos conseils, les amis. Je ne les oublierai jamais.  
  
Grégoire : C' est rien. Tu aurais fait la même chose pour nous.  
  
Maria : C' est vrai.  
  
Aussitôt, nos trois amis retournaient dans leurs demeures respectifs. 3 Jours plus tard, arriva le grand jour pour Maria.   
  
Après les cours d' école, elle s' en allait chez elle afin de se préparer pour sa sortie officielle avec Thalie. D' abord,   
  
elle prit une douche. Ensuite, elle se nettoya le visage et se maquillait un peu. Elle se brossa et coiffa ses cheveux afin   
  
de les rendre plus soigneuses pour son rendez-vous. Finalement, vint la tenue pour la soirée. Elle essayait tous les styles   
  
de costume pour voir si ça allait bien pour sa sortie. Jusqu' à présent, aucun n' avait l' air de lui plaire. C' était en   
  
mettant son dernier ensemble de costume qu' elle avait trouvée sa tenue idéale. Elle se trouvait magnifique avec son gilet   
  
blanc avec des rayures bleus marins sur les manches courtes et le collet; Le numéro 1 sur le chandail était aussi bleu   
  
marin, son pantalon orange avec des rayures noires et blancs sur le côté vertical des manches et ses espadrilles bleu   
  
poudre. Elle avait mit un bracelet argenté sur le poignet droit. Un jour auparavant, elle avait pensée à acheter des   
  
fuchsias à les offrir à la jeune afro-américaine. Maintenant, elle était prête pour sa soirée. Avant de partir, elle   
  
devait avouer son homosexualité à ses parents. Elle devait s' attendre à la réaction de ceux-ci. Si jamais ils refusaient   
  
qu' elle soit gaie, elle fut prête à quitter la maison pour aller vivre chez Thalie si elle voulait. Elle devait prendre   
  
maintenant son courage à deux mains. Elle se présenta devant ses parents avec son costume pour la soirée.  
  
Mme. Wong : Mais ma fille. Tu es ravissante dans cette tenue.  
  
Maria : Merci, maman.  
  
M. Wong : Pour que tu sois habillée de cette façon, c' est que tu vas rencontrer quelqu'un dont tu aimes énormément.  
  
Mme. Wong : Je parie qu' elle va sortir avec ce Brice. Tout le monde dit qu' ils devraient sortir ensembles.  
  
Si seulement c' était vrai. Mais Maria savait que ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle aimait bien quelqu'un, mais ce n' était pas ce   
  
garçon.  
  
M. Wong : Je suis sûr que vous ferez un bon couple, tous les deux.  
  
Maria : Maman. Papa. Je dois vous annoncer quelque chose.  
  
Mme. Wong : Eh bien, vas-y. Nous t' écoutons.  
  
La jeune fille prit une bonne respiration et commençait à dire sa nouvelle à ses parents.  
  
Maria : Vous savez, il y a quelques temps, je me posais des questions sur moi-même et, récemment, j' ai découvert mon   
  
véritable moi. Cette révélation m' a un peu surprise, mais j' ai appris à m' accepter et j' en suis très heureuse.  
  
Les parents de Maria semblaient savoir ce qu' elle voulait dire, mais ils ne furent pas sûrs.  
  
Maria : Il y a quelques jours, j' ai rencontré quelqu'un comme moi et cette même personne m' a invitée à cette soirée que   
  
je vais. Ce quelqu'un n' est pas Brice. En fait, c' est pas un garçon qui m' a invité, mais une fille. Elle s' appelle   
  
Thalie Roberge. Et je vais y aller.  
  
Le père de la jeune fille allait dire quelque chose, mais il hésita un peu.  
  
M. Wong : Est-ce que tu essaie de nous dire que. que. que tu es.  
  
Maria : Oui, papa. Je suis lesbienne.  
  
Cette annonce fit un choque aux parents de Maria. Spécialement la mère.  
  
Maria : Je comprends que cette nouvelle vous ait donné un choque. Et je comprends si vous ne voulez plus me voir à cause de   
  
mon homosexualité. Mais je devrais être honnête avec vous. Et je m' excuse si je vous ai fait de la peine. Maintenant, je   
  
dois y aller. Thalie doit sûrement m' attendre. À bientôt. J' espère.  
  
Aussitôt, la jeune mexico-asiatique sortait de la maison et se dirigeait vers la maison de la jeune afro-américaine.  
  
Maria ( en pensant ) : Je suis désolé de vous avoir dis ça. Mais je ne pouvais vous mentir à vous deux. J' espère que vous   
  
pardonnerez, un jour.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Maria arriva dans la maison de Thalie. Elle était un peu nerveuse, puisque c' était la première   
  
fois qu' elle sortait avec une fille. Elle appuya sur la sonnette de la porte et quelqu'un l' ouvrit. Ce fut le père de la   
  
jeune afro-américaine qui l' ouvrit. C' était un homme au début de la quarantaine ayant une petite moustache. Il était   
  
habillé de façon ordinaire.  
  
M. Roberge : Oui ? Puis-je t' aider ?  
  
Maria : Oui. Je suis Maria Wong. C' est moi que votre fille m' a invitée pour la soirée.  
  
M. Roberge : Ah. Mais c' est vrai. Aller, entre ! Fais comme chez toi. Pour le moment, Thalie se prépare pour la sortie.   
  
Tu peux attendre dans le salon si tu veux.  
  
Maria : Merci, M. Roberge.  
  
Elle entra dans la maison. Elle fut encore plus nerveuse, mais fit son possible pour garder son calme. Une autre personne   
  
venait l' accueillir. C' était la mère de Thalie. Ce fut une femme à la fin de sa trentaine et habillée de façon un peu   
  
ordinaire.  
  
Mme. Roberge : Salut, Maria. Bienvenue dans notre humble demeure. Notre fille a beaucoup parlé de toi et sur le fait que   
  
vous allez passer un bon moment ensemble tous les deux.  
  
Maria : Merci de votre encouragement, Mme. Roberge.  
  
M. Roberge : Il est vrai que, quand notre fille nous a dévoilé son homosexualité, ça nous fait un choque.  
  
Mme. Roberge : Mais on a appris que c' est quand même notre fille et que nous l' aimerons toujours et on veut qu' elle soit   
  
heureuse sur son choix de vie.  
  
Maria : Je suis contente que vous aimez toujours votre fille, même si elle est gaie. Je pourrais en dire autant pour mes   
  
parents.  
  
M. Roberge : Comment ça ?  
  
Maria : Avant de venir ici, j' ai avoué à mes parents que j' étais homosexuelle. À voir leurs réactions, c' était tout un   
  
choque. Je suis sûr maintenant qu' ils ne voudront plus jamais m' adresser la parole.  
  
M. Roberge : Mais tu n' en es pas sûr.  
  
Mme. Roberge : Laisse-moi te dire une chose. Si jamais tes parents ne veulent vraiment plus jamais te revoir, on peut   
  
toujours t' accueillir chez nous.  
  
Maria : Vous ferez ça ?  
  
Mme. Roberge : Bien sûr. Puisque vous deux vous vous êtes révéler votre homosexualité et que, par la suite, vous vous   
  
entendez très bien.  
  
Maria : C' est bien vrai.  
  
Et la discussion continuait jusqu' à que la jeune afro-américaine était entièrement préparée pour la soirée. Quand elle la   
  
voyait, la jeune mexico- asiatique fut éblouie par la tenue qu' elle portait. Elle était habillée d' un T-shirt blanc avec   
  
le mot love écrit en rose, d' une veste en jeans, d' une jupe rouge avec des appliqués brillants, des jambières sur collant   
  
en constates de coloris bleu marin et mauve et des bottillons en suède beige. Elle portait aussi un sac beige. Maria fut   
  
remplis de joie en voyant Thalie.  
  
Maria : Tu es très jolie ce soir, Thalie.  
  
Thalie : Toi aussi, tu es jolie.  
  
La jeune mexico-asiatique rougissait par le compliment de la jeune afro- américaine. Elle décida de lui offrir le bouquet   
  
de fuchsias.  
  
Maria : Tiens. Elles sont pour toi.  
  
Thalie : Des fuchsias ? Pour moi ? Merci, maria. Tu es un amour.  
  
Et elle lui donna une bis sur la joue gauche. Elle fondait de bonheur au contact de ce baiser.  
  
M. Roberge : Bon, on va vous laisser profiter de cette soirée.  
  
Mme. Roberge : Et surtout, ramène Thalie avant 11 heures et quarante-cinq.  
  
Maria : C' est noté. Je vous promet de la ramener en un seul morceau.  
  
M. Roberge : C' est correcte. Bonne soirée.  
  
Les deux filles : Merci.  
  
Aussitôt, les deux jeunes lesbiennes allaient dans la ville pour profiter de leur sortie. Au milieu du chemin, Maria et   
  
Thalie s' arrêtaient un moment pour discuter.  
  
Thalie : Pour commencer cette soirée, que dis-tu si on allait au restaurant de la ville ? C' est moi qui paie.  
  
Maria : Bien sûr. Ça nous donnera l' occasion de mieux nous connaître encore.  
  
Thalie : Tu as absolument raison. Allons-y !  
  
Les deux jeunes filles entrèrent dans le resto, se trouvaient une table et commandaient leurs menus. L' afro-américaine   
  
prit de la salade césar et la jeune mexico-asiatique, tout simplement des nouilles chinoises. Pendant leur repas, ils   
  
discutaient afin d' en apprendre plus sur l' un et l' autre.  
  
Maria : . Et on a réussi à faire taire Nina si elle voulait garder secret ses cours de danse.  
  
Thalie : Wow ! Nina est vraiment une sale peste pour vouloir faire la misère à toi et à Charlotte.  
  
Maria : C' est vrai. Mais, au moins, on l' a empêchée pour mettre ses menaces à exécution.  
  
Thalie : Toutefois, tu as eu beaucoup de cran pour tenir face à elle. J' admire ton courage. C' est vrai.  
  
Elle rougissait au compliment de la jeune fille.  
  
Maria : Merci beaucoup. Attends, tu as quelque chose sur la bouche. Je vais nettoyer ça.  
  
Maria prit un essuie-tout et ôta le petit bout de salade qui se trouvait proche de la bouche de Thalie. Après ça, les deux   
  
filles se regardaient droit dans les yeux et souriaient. Ils commençaient à s' aimer de plus en plus. Ensuite, la jeune   
  
mexico-asiatique brisa le silence.  
  
Maria : Dis, maintenant qu' on a fini le souper, que dirais-tu si on dansait un peu ?  
  
Thalie : Je ne refuse pas cette invitation à la danse. J' accepte volontiers.  
  
Maria : Cool.  
  
La jeune fille se dirigeait vers un juke-box, choisissait la chanson '' Love At First Sight '' de Kylie Minogue et prit la   
  
jeune afro-américaine à ses côtés pour la danse. Pendant la musique, elles firent un slow et elles se sentaient bien d'   
  
être dans les bras de chacun. Cette joie dont elles ne peuvent ignorer et qu' elles aimeraient la partager. Elles s'   
  
arrêtaient de danser après la fin de la chanson.  
  
Thalie : Eh bien, on peut dire que tu danses bien.  
  
Maria : Merci. Toi aussi, tu n' es pas si mauvaise danseuse. Tu es même excellente.  
  
Thalie rougissait à son tour au compliment de Maria.  
  
Thalie : Merci beaucoup. Tu es très gentille.  
  
Et elles riaient de joie un moment. Ensuite, elles sortaient du restaurant.  
  
Maria : Thalie, veux-tu qu' on aille voir un film au cinéma ? C' est moi qui paie, cette fois.  
  
Thalie : Comme tu veux. Quel film veux-tu qu' on aille voir ?  
  
Maria : Eh bien, on a le choix entre Le Smoking avec Jackie Chan et Jennifer Love Hewitt; et Sweet Home Alabama avec   
  
Reese Witherspoon.  
  
Thalie : Je voterai pour Le Smoking, car je suis une fan de Jackie Chan.  
  
Maria : Moi aussi. C' est noté ! On ira voir Le Smoking.  
  
Thalie : Très bien. Allons-y !  
  
Durant leurs promenades pour se rendre au cinéma, les deux filles commençaient à se tenir la main, signe que leur amour   
  
commençait à naître. En arrivant au bâtiment, la jeune mexico-asiatique paya l' entrée et la nourriture pour elle et la   
  
jeune afro-américaine. Elles se trouvaient une place pour voir le film. Elles prirent un gros pot de pop-corn. Pendant le   
  
visionnement du long métrage, leurs mains se touchaient en essayant de prendre quelques maïs soufflés. Sur ce, elles   
  
rougissaient et souriaient. Après le film, elles retournaient chez Thalie, se tenant la main encore une fois. À voir leurs   
  
expressions, elles avaient passer un bon moment ensemble.  
  
Thalie : Quelle magnifique soirée qu' on a eu ! Je ne l' oublierai jamais.  
  
Maria : Moi non plus. Et j' ai bien aimé Le Smoking. Jackie Chan était excellent, mais j'ai trouvé Jennifer Love Hewitt   
  
encore meilleure. Quand j' ai vu son magnifique sourire, j' ai cru que j' allais m' évanouir tellement qu' elle est jolie.  
  
Thalie : C' est vrai, elle est jolie. Mais toi, tu es encore plus magnifique et extraordinaire que n' importe quelle fille.  
  
Les deux filles s' arrêtaient de marcher un moment suite au compliment de la jeune afro-américaine.  
  
Maria : Tu. Tu peux répéter ?  
  
Thalie : Je dis que toi, Maria Wong, tu es la fille la plus magnifique et la plus jolie que j' aie jamais rencontrer de   
  
toute ma vie. Je dois t' avouer toute de suite que je suis amoureuse de toi dès l' instant ou tu m' as révéler ton   
  
homosexualité. Et j' aimerais ça faire partie de ta vie. Si tu le veux bien.  
  
Maria : Bien sûr que je veux faire partie de ta vie. Moi aussi, je suis amoureuse de toi pour les mêmes raisons que toi.   
  
Tu es la fille la plus fantastique et la plus magnifique que je connais.  
  
Aussitôt, les deux filles se serraient dans les bras et sautaient de joies. Ensuite, elles se regardaient droit dans les   
  
yeux, leurs têtes s' approchaient, leurs langues touchaient leurs lèvres et s' embrassaient tendrement. N' importe qui   
  
fonderait d' extase de joie au contact d' un baiser. Pour Maria et Thalie, ce fut le moment le plus merveilleux de leur   
  
vie. Après s' être embrasser, les deux nouvelles amoureuses continuaient leur chemin jusqu' à la maison de la jeune   
  
afro-américaine. Et elles étaient finalement rendues à destination à 11 : 30 p.m.  
  
Thalie : J' ai passé un bon moment avec toi.  
  
Maria : Moi aussi.  
  
Thalie : On se revoit à l' école lundi, Maria ?  
  
Maria : Comme tu voudras, Thalie.  
  
Thalie : C' est bien. À bientôt, ma chevalière.  
  
Maria : À bientôt, mon poussin.  
  
Dès que la jeune fille entrait chez elle, la jeune mexico-asiatique ne pouvait s' empêcher de courir chez elle avec une   
  
immense joie. Elle avait maintenant une petite amie. Et elle s' appelait Thalie Roberge. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle   
  
retournait à la maison. Toutefois, elle hésita. Elle ne pouvait oublier l' expression qu' eut ses parents quand elle avait   
  
annoncée son homosexualité. Ce fut tout un choque pour eux. Elle décida d' y retourner seulement pour chercher ses affaires   
  
au cas ou ses parents voudraient ne plus jamais la revoir dans cet immeuble. Maria entrait doucement pour voir s' ils   
  
étaient là. Heureusement pour elle, il n' y avait personne. Elle en profita pour aller à sa chambre pour ramasser quelques   
  
objets personnels et emmener quelques vêtements afin de, possiblement, passer le reste de sa vie avec celle qui fait battre   
  
son coeur d' amour. Une fois qu' elle avait prit son strict nécessaire, elle s' apprêtait à quitter la maison.   
  
Soudainement, elle vit ses parents en face d' elle.  
  
Maria : Désolé si je vous dérange. Je suis juste venu pour chercher quelques-uns de mes affaires. Après ça, je vous promet   
  
de ne plus remettre les pieds ici dans cette demeure. Au revoir.  
  
Mme. Wong : Attends ! Avant que tu fasses quoi que ce soit, il faut qu' on ait une discussion.  
  
M. Wong : Peux-tu nous rejoindre dans le salon ?  
  
La jeune mexico-asiatique accepta d' avoir la discussion avec ses parents, peut-être pour la dernière fois. Elle les   
  
suivait jusqu' au salon et chacun s' assoyait à sa place. M. et Mme Wong allaient commencer à parler.  
  
M. Wong : Tu sais, on a eu un choque incroyable quand tu nous as annoncé que tu étais gaie. On ne s' attendait vraiment pas   
  
à ça.  
  
Maria : Je sais et je m' en excuse. Mais je devais être honnête avec vous.  
  
M. Wong : C' est vrai. Et tu étais prête à quitter la maison familiale au cas ou on ne voudrait plus de toi.  
  
Maria : Car pas tous les parents acceptent que leur enfant soit gai ou lesbienne.  
  
Mme. Wong : C' est vrai. On pourrait te faire sortir de l' immeuble et te dire de ne jamais y revenir. Mais nous le ferons   
  
pas.  
  
Maria n' arrivait à croire ce qu' elle entendait.  
  
Maria : Je vous demande pardon ?  
  
M. Wong : Tu as bien entendu. On te fera pas quitter cette maison et nous acceptons malgré tout ton choix de vie.  
  
Mme. Wong : Après tout, tu es notre fille et on ne veut que ton bonheur. C' est vrai, j' aurai peut-être pas de petits   
  
enfants. Mais, au moins, tu auras une vie très heureuse.  
  
Des larmes de joie coulaient sur les joues de la jeune mexico-asiatique. Comblée de bonheur, elle ne pouvait s' empêcher de   
  
serrer ses parents dans ses bras.  
  
Maria : Oh, maman ! Papa ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je suis heureuse que vous m' acceptez tel que je suis. Ça me   
  
touche énormément.  
  
M. Wong : C' est rien, ma fille.  
  
Et Maria pouvait enfin vivre heureuse comme elle est, maintenant qu' elle avait trouvé l' amour de sa vie et que ses   
  
parents l' acceptaient telle qu' elle est, elle ne pouvait en demander pas plus. Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune fille   
  
s' endormit dans sa chambre en rêvant à sa belle petite amie d' amour. Pendant ce temps, dans la maison de Nina Lambert,   
  
la pire ennemie de Charlotte Spitz, celle-ci dormait tranquillement quand, soudain, elle entendit un bruit venant de sa   
  
fenêtre de chambre qui la fit réveiller. Elle mit ses lunettes, se dirigeait vers le lieu du son, ouvrit sa fenêtre et vit   
  
Alycia qui était accrochée à un arbre.  
  
Nina : Mais qu' est-ce que tu fais, Alycia ? Sais-tu quelle heure il est en ce moment ? J' ai besoin de mes 8 heures de   
  
sommeil pour être en forme, moi.  
  
Alycia : Désolé pour le dérangement, Nina. Ça n' arrivera plus. Mais je devais te montrer quelque chose qui va sûrement t'   
  
intéresser. J' en suis sûr.  
  
Nina : O.k. Au point ou on en ait, je veux bien te faire entrer.  
  
Elle aida son amie à la faire entrer par la fenêtre jusque dans sa chambre.  
  
Nina : Très bien. Ou es cette chose que tu veux me montrer ?  
  
Et Alycia sortait une vidéocassette dans ses poches de manteau.  
  
Alycia : La voilà. Dis, tu auras un lecteur de vidéo pour que je puisse te la faire visionner ?  
  
Nina : Oui. J' en ai un ici dans ma chambre. Tu peux t' en servir.  
  
Alycia : Merci.  
  
Nina : O.k. Mais fais moins de brut. Mes parents sont entrain de dormir.  
  
La jeune fille alluma le vidéo, mit la cassette et la montra à son amie ce qu' elle avait filmée. Ce que la jeune rousse   
  
voyait n' en croyait pas ses yeux.  
  
Nina : Mais. C' est incroyable. Maria Wong et Thalie Roberge. Entrain de s' embrasser ?!? Dis donc, on apprend des choses   
  
qu' on ne connaît pas sur ces deux '' Femmes Butches ''. Quand est-ce que tu as filmé ça ?  
  
Alycia : Ce soir. Je me promenais par hasard en filmant la ville quand je suis tombée sur elles. J' en ai profité pour les   
  
filmer sans qu' elles me voient.  
  
Nina : Tu as bien fait. Maintenant qu' on connaît le secret de Maria, rien ne m' empêcherait de l' utiliser afin d' obtenir   
  
ce que je veux.  
  
Alycia : Je sais. On va montrer à Charlotte ce que Maria est en vérité. Elle sera tellement humiliée par cette nouvelle qu'   
  
elle ne voudra plus parler avec qui que ce soit, même à Arnaud. Autrement dit, Arnaud sera libre et toi, tu pourras enfin   
  
l' avoir comme tu l' as toujours souhaitée.  
  
Nina : Je ne pense pas ce plan marchera. Comme Sourire D' Enfer et La Femme Butch sont des meilleurs amis depuis la   
  
maternelle, il y a de forte chance qu' elle le sait déjà. Moi, j' ai déjà concocté une idée qui pourrait m' aidé à obtenir   
  
ce que je veux. Et aussitôt, Arnaud sera à moi pour toujours.  
  
Nina sortait son annulaire des pages jaunes, trouva un numéro de téléphone et appela ce numéro.  
  
Nina : Allô ? Ici Nina Lambert. Je vous appelle car je voudrais engager deux membres de votre organisation pour un petit   
  
boulot. Je suis prête à les payer une fois le travail terminé. Très bien. Merci. Au revoir.  
  
Sur ce, elle raccrochait le téléphone et se mit à faire un sourire qui fut très loin d' être amicale.  
  
Fin du premier chapitre  
  
Eh bien, j' espère que vous avez aimé mon premier chapitre de Sourire D' Enfer. Qu' est-ce que Nina Lambert manigance cette   
  
fois pour être si sûr d' elle pour séparer Charlotte et Arnaud ? Est-ce l' amour entre Maria et Thalie survivra-t-elle au   
  
plan diabolique de Nina ? Qui sont les deux personnes que Nina a engagé ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode. ;)  
  
Francis Doyon 


	2. 2 Complot Diabolique

COMPLOT DIABOLIQUE  
  
Note: Voici la suite de mon fanfic de Sourire D' Enfer, Révélations Inattendus Et Troublants. Comme d' habitude, je n' ai   
  
aucun droit sur la série et ces personnages. Ils appartiennent à Nelvana. Et le nom Baroque et les pouvoirs des membres du   
  
groupe appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda et Toei Animation. Alors pas de poursuites judiciaires, ok ?  
  
Maintenant, commençons notre histoire.  
  
Lundi matin, école secondaire Mary Pickford de Beauceville. Ça faisait 3 jours depuis la magnifique soirée qu' a eu Maria   
  
Wong avec sa bien aimée Thalie Roberge. Elle fut aux anges après l' avoir embrassée. En retournant chez elle, elle voyait   
  
ses parents qui lui annonçaient qu' elle fut toujours leur fille, peu importe son orientation sexuelle. Ça lui fit beaucoup   
  
de plaisir. À son arrivée dans l' établissement scolaire, elle racontait sa sortie à ses amis Charlotte Spitz et   
  
Grégoire O' Connor.  
  
Grégoire: Et vous vous êtes embrassées ?  
  
Maria: Oui. C' était le moment le plus merveilleux de ma vie. Je fondais d' extasse au contact de ce baiser. Tu dois bien   
  
connaître cette joie quand tu es avec Arnaud, n' est-ce pas, Charlotte ?  
  
Charlotte: Tu as parfaitement raison. Je m' obstinerai pas à ce sujet.  
  
Maria: Hé Hé Hé.  
  
Grégoire: J' espère que toi et Thalie formeraient le plus beau des couples.  
  
Maria: Je l' espère moi aussi. Si les autres n' aiment pas voir un couple de même sexe, je leur botterai les fesses.  
  
Charlotte: Une chose est sûre. Malgré ton orientation sexuelle, tu n' as rien perdu de ton caractère qui fait de toi unique.  
  
Maria: Exacte.  
  
Grégoire: Eh bien, les cours vont commencer dans 2 minutes. On se revoit après le premier cours.  
  
Charlotte: Ok. À tantôt.  
  
Maria: À tantôt.  
  
Et nos amis se rendirent à leurs classes respectifs. Pendant ce temps, Nina Lambert, qui avait espionnée les 3 ados depuis   
  
leur arrivée à l' école, affichait un sourire qui fut loin d' être amicale.  
  
Nina: Pauvre Maria. Si tu savais ce que je réserve pour toi. Tu vas être la clé qui me permettra à avoir Arnaud pour   
  
toujours.... Et à tenir la réputation de Sourire D' Enfer à jamais. Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !  
  
Et la jeune fille diabolique allait à son cours. Nous voilà rendu à la deuxième pause, ou la jeune mexico-asiatique et   
  
l' afro-américaine se retrouvaient auprès d' un grand chène. Elles discutèrent de ce qu' elles avaient dans leur fin de   
  
semaine après le rendez-vous. Maria eut gardé certains enfants tandis que Thalie aidait son père a ramasser les feuilles   
  
dans la cour familiale. Une chose fut certaine: Les filles s' ennuyaient de l' un de l' autre. Avant d' aller en classe,   
  
elles se donnèrent un doux baiser. Ensuite, elles allaient à leurs classes respectifs. Cependant, Nina, arrivée de nulle   
  
part, bloqua le chemin de Maria.  
  
Maria: Veux-tu bien t' ôter de mon chemin ? Je dois arriver à mon cours. Et ainsi que toi.  
  
Nina: Attends, attends. J' ai quelque chose à te dire. Je sais que nos relations ne sont pas toujours.... Comment   
  
pourrais-je dire ça ? Ah oui. Stables. Et j' essaie toujours de mettre dans les roues à toi et à ta chère amie, Charlotte   
  
Spitz.  
  
Maria: Ou veux-tu en venir ?  
  
Nina: J' y viens. J' y viens. Voilà, je suis prête à enterrer l' hache de la guerre en ce qui concerne notre rivalité et à   
  
commencer une nouvelle amitié avec toi si tu me rends un tout petit service.  
  
Maria: Si c' est pour séparer Charlotte et Arnaud, compte pas sur moi pour le faire. Je n' arrive pas à croire que tu irais   
  
si bas pour obtenir tout ce que tu veux. Tu me dégoûtes, Nina Lambert.  
  
Nina: Voyons. Tout ce que je demande, c' est un tout petit service. Je suis navré que tu le prends ainsi.  
  
Maria: Si tu crois que je veux être amie avec toi juste pour que je t' aide à trahir ma meilleure amie, tu te mets le doigt   
  
dans l' oeil. Bon, excuse-moi, mais j' ai une classe à me rendre. Bye. Et tu perds ton temps. Jamais, je ne trahierai   
  
Charlotte. Jamais !  
  
La jeune mexico-asiatique se rendit à son cours. Cependant, l' ennemie de Sourire D' Enfer ne semblait pas déçue par la   
  
réponse de Maria.  
  
Nina: Ne sois pas trop sûre, Maria " Butch " Wong. Tu vas m' aider, que tu le veux ou non.  
  
Elle sortit son téléphone céllulaire et faisait un appel.  
  
Nina: Allo ? Ici, Nina Lambert. J' ai un travail pour vous deux.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, Maria allait à la piscine municipale de Beauceville une fois l' école terminé. Elle nageait   
  
avec une telle sérénité. Tout semblait aller pour elle. Elle s' était trouver l' amour de sa vie. Ses amis et ses parents   
  
acceptaient son orientation. Que demander d' autre ? Elle nagea si tranquillement qu' elle ne remarquait pas l' arrivée   
  
de deux personnes aux allures uniques. Le premier était un jeune homme à la peau bronzée, ayant les cheveux noirs et   
  
portant une chemise jaune, une cravate orange, des pantalons bruns et des souliers bleus. Il fut accompagné d' une jeune   
  
femme aux cheveux roux, ayant les yeux verts et portant une tuque, une robe et des bottes verts. Elle tenait un parapluie   
  
vert dans sa main droite. La jeune mexico-asiatique remarqua leur présence quand d' eux lui adressa la parole.  
  
Homme: Dis, c' est toi, Maria Wong ?  
  
Maria: Oui, je suis bien Maria Wong ? Que me voulez-vous ?  
  
Femme: Eh bien, nous sommes venus de la part de notre employeur qui implore à ce que tu l' aides dans sa mission.  
  
Étant sur ses gardes, Maria défiait les deux individus en leur répondant ceci.  
  
Maria: Si c' est Nina qui vous a envoyé, je crois que vous perdez votre temps avec moi. Je ne capituleras pas. Oh, et dites   
  
à Nina qu' elle aille se faire foutre.  
  
Aussitôt, elle continua ses pratiques de nage. Cependant, les deux personnages semblaient indifférent face à la réponse de   
  
le jeune fille.  
  
Femme: Eh bien, M. Boom-Boom. On dirait bien que cette chère Maria refuse d' entendre raison.  
  
M. Boom-Boom: Je vois bien, Mme. Gravité. Il est temps qu' on la fasse changer d' idée.  
  
M. Boom-Boom arracha quelques bouts de ses cheveux, les lança sur la piscine et, chose incroyable, dès que les cheveux   
  
touchaient l' eau, une explosion se produisit, évacuant tout l' eau et projetant Maria hors de la piscine avec quelques   
  
blessures. Elle tentait de se lever, mais elle fut soudain clouée au sol par Mme. Gravité qui était assis sur elle. Ce qui   
  
semblait encore étrange, c' était que, malgré sa minceur, la jeune femme se mit à ecrasser le ventre de la jeune   
  
mexico-asiatique, comme si elle commençait à avoir du poids. Maria souffrait terriblement. Le jeune homme s' approchait de   
  
la jeune fille.  
  
M. Boom-Boom: Alors, j' espère que ces petits techniques t' auront suffit à obéir à notre employeur.  
  
Maria: Jamais ! Vous pouvez toujours réessayez vos trucs sur moi. Je refuserai toujours. Plutôt mourir.   
  
M. Boom-Boom: Peut-être que tu te fiches de ta vie, mais est-ce tu te fiches de celle de ta dulcinée... Comment s'   
  
appelle-t-elle ?  
  
Mme. Gravitée: Thalie Roberge. C' est ça ?  
  
Ce qu' ils venaient de dire fut comme si on allait transpercer le coeur de Maria. Elle ne pouvait croire ce qu' elle avait   
  
entendu.   
  
Maria: Non. C' est pas vrai. Vous ne pouvez pas faire. Vous ne le pouvez pas.  
  
M. Boom-Boom: J' ai bien qu' on le peut.  
  
Mme. Gravitée: À moins que tu te décides à aider notre employeur à obtenir ce qu' elle veut.  
  
M. Boom-Boom: Alors, que sera ton choix ?  
  
Que faire ? Elle préfèrait mourir plutôt que trahir sa meilleure amie. Mais si elle le faisait pas, Thalie en subirait les   
  
conséquences. Elle venait juste de trouver l' amour de sa vie et voilà que ces brutes arrivèrent devant elle et la menaça   
  
de tuer la jeune afro-américaine si elle aida pas Nina. Contre son gré, la jeune mexico-asiatique prit une décision.  
  
Maria: D' accord ! J' accepte ! Je ferais ce que Nina voudra de moi.  
  
Mme. Gravitée: Très bien penser, la Butch. Maintenant, essuie-toi et change-toi. On va voir notre employeur dans peu de   
  
temps.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Maria, accompagnée de M. Boom-Boom et Mme. Gravitée, arrivaient devant la porte de la maison de   
  
l' ennemie de Charlotte. Le jeune homme appuyait sur la sonnette et Nina ouvrit la porte en guise de réponse.  
  
Nina: Ah. Salut, Maria. Contente que tu sois là. Je savais bien que tu entendrais raison tôt ou tard.  
  
Maria: Ouais, ouais. C' est ça. Bon, qu' est-ce que tu veux que je fasse pour trahir la confiance de ma meilleure amie ?  
  
Nina: Oh, c' est très simple. Crois-moi, tu vas être un atout majeure dans mon plan. Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !  
  
La jeune mexico-asiatique était à la merci de l' ennemie de Charlotte. Quoi qu' elle faisait, elle allait bientôt trahir la   
  
confiance de sa meilleure amie, Charlotte Spitz. Cet action risquerait de faire beaucoup de peine à son amie.... et à   
  
elle-aussi.   
  
Le lendemain, la fille blonde et son ami, le jeune garçon aux lunettes, arrivaient à l' école Mary Pickford. Ils   
  
remarquàrent l' absence de Maria qui, d' habitude, ne l' était jamais.  
  
Charlotte: Dis, c' est bizarre. Maria n' est pas là aujourd' hui. Pourtant, elle n' est pas du genre à être absente. Et   
  
c' est rare pour elle d' attraper la grippe.  
  
Grégoire: Tu as peut-être raison. Mais peut-être que c' est la première fois qu' elle attrape cette maladie. Jusque   
  
parce qu' on évite la grippe quelques fois ne veut pas forcément qu' on ne... Hé, regarde. C' est Maria !  
  
Effectivement, la jeune mexico-asiatique fut là. C' était la première fois qu' elle arrivait après que ses amis soient   
  
entrer avant elle. Charlotte et Grégoire allaient la rejoindre.  
  
Charlotte: Maria !!! Dieu merci, tu es là. Grégoire et moi, on commençait à s' inquiéter. On pensait que tu aurais attraper   
  
la grippe ou que quelque chose de grave te soit arrivée.  
  
Grégoire: À ce que je vois, rien de grave ne t' ai arrivé. Mais pourquoi as-tu cet air d' inquiétude ?  
  
Voyant que son ami eut vu son air inquiète, Maria devait trouver quelque chose pour ne pas attirer les soupçons si elle   
  
voulait que sa petite amie ne soit pas tuée.  
  
Maria: C' est que... Euh... C' est que j' ai fait un cauchemar. Oui, un cauchemar. Un terrifiant cauchemar.  
  
Charlotte: Et peux-tu nous dire qu' elle est ce cauchemar que tu fait ?  
  
Maria: Je suis désolée, mais ce cauchemar est trop horrible que je vous le dise. Peut-être une autre fois.  
  
Charlotte: D' accord. Si tu le dis. Oh. Voilà Arnaud ! À tout à l' heure.  
  
Et la jeune fille rejoignait son amoureux. Ils furent un couple des plus adorables.  
  
Grégoire: Ils forment un si joli couple, trouves-tu pas ?  
  
Maria: Oui, un joli couple.  
  
En voyant Charlotte et Arnaud, elle se mit à pleurer, sachant que ce couple serait bientôt séparé par la faute de Nina et   
  
la sienne. Le jeune garçon aux lunettes remarqua l' air triste de Maria.  
  
Grégoire: Maria, qu' est-ce qui ne va pas ? On dirait que tu n' es pas contente de voir Charlotte et Arnaud ensembles.  
  
Maria ( essayant de retenir sa tristesse ): C' est pas ça. Je suis contente que Charlotte soit avec Arnaud. C' est juste   
  
que...  
  
Grégoire: Que quoi ?  
  
Maria: C' est juste que j' ai peur de faire quelque chose de bien horrible à ma meilleure amie. Quelque chose qu' elle   
  
m' en voudra pour les années qui suivent.  
  
Grégoire: Quelque chose de bien horrible ? Mais que veux-tu dire par là ?  
  
Avant que la jeune mexico-asiatique n' ait dit quoi que ce soit à son ami, l' ennemie jurée de Charlotte arriva devant les   
  
élèves en compagnie de Alycia qui transportait une télévision mobile accompagnée d' un vidéo.  
  
Nina: Chers élèves de l' école secondaire Mary Pickford, ce que j' ai à vous montrer dans cette cassette vidéo est si   
  
choquante et si provocante que vous en croyerez pas vos yeux. Mais pourtant, cette vidéo démontre la vérité sur certains   
  
élèves dont vous n' avez pas la moindre idée de quoi ils sont capables.  
  
Charlotte ( en pensant ): Mais qu' est-ce que cette peste de Nina Lambert peut-elle mijoter cette fois-ci ?  
  
Nina mit la cassette dans le vidéo et actionna la machine pesant sur play. Dans la vidéo, on voyait une allée déserte de la   
  
ville. On apercevait la jeune fille rousse qui passait par cette ruelle. Cependant, elle fut bloquée par Maria Wong.  
  
Nina: Veux-tu bien t' ôter de mon chemin. Je dois rentrer chez moi au plus tôt.  
  
Maria ( avec un sourire malicieux ): Pas si vite. J' ai entendu dire que tu préparais un sale coup pour séparer Charlotte   
  
et Arnaud.  
  
Nina: C' est faux. Il y a longtemps que j' ai abandonné cette idée d' avoir Arnaud pour moi toute seule. Il aime Sourire   
  
D' Enfer et je peux rien y changer. J' espère que tu es satisfaite de cette réponse. Maintenant, laisse-moi passer.  
  
Mais la jeune mexico-asiatique l' empêchait encore de passer et sembla avoir une idée mystérieuse derrière la tête.  
  
Maria ( avec un sourire malicieux ): Attends ! Je veux juste m' assurer de quelque chose.  
  
Ce que les élèves voyaient par la suite était incroyable. Maria mit Nina contre un mur, enleva ses vêtements et la violait   
  
de façon violente. La jeune fille rousse essayait de se débattre, mais la jeune mexico-asiatique continuait avec ardeur.  
  
Nina ( en pleurant et criant ): Non !! Lâche-moi !!! S' il te plait, arrête !!! Arrête !!!!!  
  
Maria: Ah. Tu aimes ça, salope, hein ? Dis donc que tu aimes ça, garce.  
  
En utilisant toutes ses forces, elle réussissait à se défaire de l' emprise de Maria et Nina s' enfuyait de l' allée avec   
  
ses vêtements. Soudain, la jeune fille blonde arriva dans la ruelle et rencontrait la jeune mexico-asiatique.  
  
Charlotte: Très beau travail, Maria. Je suis fière de toi.   
  
Maria: De rien, Charlotte. D' après le coup que je lui ai faite, je suis sûr qu' elle ne voudra pas refaire des coups de ce   
  
genre contre toi pour un assez long moment.  
  
Charlotte: Parfait. Maintenant, Arnaud est à moi et quiconque osera me l' enlever aura affaire à de facheuses conséquences   
  
avec toi, ma très chère amie.  
  
Maria: Merci, Charlotte.  
  
Les deux filles se mirent à rire de façon diabolique. Et la vidéo s' arrêtait aussitôt. Tous les élèves n' en croyèrent pas   
  
leurs yeux. Nina reprenait la parole.  
  
Nina: Ce que vous avez vu est la stricte vérité. Charlotte a envoyé Maria pour me violer et comptait le faire aussi à   
  
toutes les filles qui ont le malheur de s' introduire entre elle et Arnaud. Voici le vrai visage de Sourire D' Enfer.  
  
Et elle se mit à pleurer. Les élèves furent enragés en voyant ce qui était arrivé à la jeune fille rousse et décidaient de   
  
se venger sur Charlotte en leur lançant de la nourriture sur elle. La jeune fille blonde tentait de leur faire entendre   
  
raison.  
  
Charlotte: Voyons, tout ce que Nina a dit est faux. Que Maria soit gaie, ça c' est vrai. Mais que j' ai demandé à Maria de   
  
violer à Nina pour l' empêcher de s' approcher d' Arnaud, ça c' est faux. Vous me connaissez mieux que ça. Je ne suis pas   
  
si diabolique et horrible que ça.  
  
Arnaud: Malheureusement, elle n' a pas tout à faite tort. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle n' osait plus s' approcher   
  
de nous. Comment as-tu ? Je te croyais différente de Nina.  
  
Charlotte: Mais je suis diférente. Tout ceci n' est...  
  
Mais son petit ami lui coupa la parole.  
  
Arnaud: Arrête ! Tais-toi ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as fait une chose aussi horrible. C' est impardonnable. Je vois   
  
maintenant que le vrai monstre, C' est toi, Charlotte Spitz. Pas Nina Lambert. C' est elle, la vraie victime. Je ne veux   
  
plus sortir avec toi ! Et ne t' avise plus de m' adresser la parole.  
  
Il quitta Charlotte et se dirigea auprès de Nina tout en essayant de la recomforter.  
  
Arnaud: Ça va, Nina. Tout est fini. Tout va bien se passer.  
  
Nina: Oh, merci Arnaud. Ton soutien m' est très favorable. Merci de croire en moi.  
  
Ce n' était pas possible. Ça ne pouvait pas. Il l' avait quitté pour être dans les bras de sa pire ennemie. les larmes lui   
  
sortaient par les yeux. Elle se mit à pleurer. Maria tentait de la recomforter.  
  
Maria: Je suis désolée, Charlotte. Tu sais, je ne voulais pas...  
  
Mais elle fut interrompue par une claque au visage de la part de la jeune fille blonde. Elle était très en colère.  
  
Charlotte: Toi ! Tu étais dans le coup, n' est-ce pas ? Tu as aidée Nina à nous séparer, moi et Arnaud. Comment as-tu osée   
  
faire ça ? Je pensais qu' on était amies.  
  
Maria: Mais on est toujours amies. Je suis désolée pour ce que tu as vu, mais Nina.  
  
Mais la jeune mexico-asiatique fut encore interrompue par les paroles colériques de sa meilleure amie.  
  
Charlotte: Ne cherche pas d' excuse pour te racheter de tes fautes. Moi, qui croyait que je te pouvais te faire confiance.   
  
Tu m' as trahie en me faisant passer pour quelqu' un dont je ne suis pas. Tu m' as fait beaucoup de peine. Je ne veux plus   
  
jamais te revoir. En ce qui me concerne, tu n' es plys mon amie. Adieu !  
  
Et elle s' en alla en pleurant. Maria n' arrivait pas à croire de ce qu' elle venait. Elle avait trahie sa meilleure amie   
  
en aidant sa pire ennemie à la séparer de son petit copain. Ne supportant plus cette scène triste, la jeune   
  
mexico-asiatique quitta les lieux. Nina fut contente de son coup et semblait avoir une autre idée en ce qui concernait   
  
Charlotte.  
  
Le soir. Thalie fut terriblement inquiète. Elle n' avait pas vue Maria durant toute cette journée d' école. Elle demanda à   
  
tout le monde s' ils l' auraient vue, mais aucun d' eux ne voulait répondre à cette question, encore moins s' y intéressé.   
  
Elle recherchait la jeune mexico-asiatique dans tout le bâtissement scolaire, mais aucune trace d' elle. Elle se mit à   
  
penser au pire scénario de ce qui pourrait arriver à Maria, ce qui la rendait encore plus inquiète. Tentant le tout pour le   
  
tout, la jeune afro-américaine appella chez la jeune mexico-asiatique. Mais avant qu' elle ne puisse appeler, elle entendit   
  
une voix.  
  
Maria: Thalie.  
  
Elle se retourna et vit Maria qui était au seuil de la porte de sa chambre. Tellement émue de la voir, Thalie se dirigeait   
  
vers elle et l' a serrait dans ses bras avec les yeux rempli de larmes de joie.  
  
Thalie: Oh, Maria. Te voilà. Que je suis contente. J' étais très inquiète à ton sujet. J' ai essayé de te voir, mais tu n'   
  
étais pas à l' école. Et personne ne voulait me répondre à mes questions à propos ce qui t' étais arrivé. J' avais peur que   
  
tu as eu un accident ou pire encore.  
  
Maria: Ne t' inquiète pas. J' ai pas eu d' accidents ou autre chose. J' étais pas à l' école parce que j' ai fait quelque   
  
chose de vraiment minable et j' ai peur que tu ne veux plus de mon amour si tu apprennais ce que j' ai fait.  
  
Thalie: Mais qu' est-ce que tu as fait pour notre amour risque d' être affecté ?  
  
Maria: Je... Je... Je peux pas. C' est trop dure.  
  
Thalie: S' il te plait. Dis-le moi. Fais-moi confiance.  
  
Regardant droit dans les yeux de l' afro-américaine malgré ses yeux rempli de larmes et sa tristesse, la jeune   
  
mexico-asiatique décida de dire tout ce qui la troublait.  
  
Maria: Voilà. J' ai fait quelque chose d' horrible à ma meilleure amie. Je... Je l' ai trahie en la séparant d' Arnaud.  
  
Et elle se mit à pleurer tellement la confession de son geste fut éprouvant pour elle. Sa petite amie n' en croyait pas ses   
  
oreilles.  
  
Thalie: Tu as séparée Charlotte et Arnaud ??? Mais pourquoi ?  
  
Maria: C' est Nina Lambert qui m' a forcée à le faire. Je ne voulais pas le faire pour perdre l' amitié entre moi et   
  
Charlotte. Mais cette peste a engagée deux individus aux pouvoirs étranges pour me forcer à trahir ma meilleure amie.   
  
Ensuite, elle a montée un vidéo voulant faire croire à tout le monde qu' elle a été victime d' un viol et moi et Charlotte   
  
en sommes les responsables de cet acte dont aucune de nous deux n' a fait. Résultat: Tout le monde l' a vu et cru, Arnaud   
  
est séparée de Charlotte pour être aux côtés de Nina et ma meilleure amie me déteste pour ce que je lui ai faite. Et j' ai   
  
si honte ce que j' ai fait. Et pire que ça, si je faisais pas ce que Nina voulait, ces crapules allaient t' en prendre à   
  
toi. Et je ne veux pas te perdre.  
  
Maria pleurait de nouveau dû au fait qu' elle eut si honte du mauvais coup qu' elle avait fait à sa meilleure amie,   
  
Charlotte. Thalie l' a prit dans ses bras et tentait de la réconforter du mieux qu' elle put.  
  
Thalie: Oh, ma pauvre. Ne pleure plus, s' il te plait. Moi, je te crois que, jamais, tu ne ferais du mal à Charlotte   
  
volontairement. C' est ta meilleure amie et tu l' aimes trop pour lui faire ce genre de mauvais coup.   
  
Maria: Merci pour le soutien, Thalie. J' ignore ce que je ferais sans toi. Tu es précieuse à mes yeux.  
  
Et les deux filles se donnaient un baiser romantique qui durait à peu près 3 minutes. Ensuite, la jeune afro-américaine se   
  
rappela de ce que la mexico-asiatique eut dit à propos du pouvoirs des deux individus.  
  
Thalie: Dis, tu dis que Nina a engagée deux individus aux pouvoirs mystérieux. Quels sont les pouvoirs de ces deux-là ?  
  
Maria: Pour la fille, elle pouvait varier sa masse comme elle le désirait. Quand elle s' est assis sur moi, je pouvais   
  
sentir sa pesanteur qui me clouait au sol, un peu comme si une voiture allait m' écrasser lentement. Et pour l' homme, je   
  
ne suis pas sûr, mais je crois qu' il peut faire exploser sans l' aide d' explosifs, ce qui expliquerait comment il a   
  
réussi à faire vider la piscine d' eau. Pourquoi cette question ?  
  
Thalie: Pour me renseigner.  
  
Thalie se dirigea vers son ordinateur, l' alluma et alla sur Internet pour se renseigner sur les deux odieux personnages.   
  
Quand elle réussissait à découvrir l' identité des deux individus, son visage se mit à blanchir comme si elle avait vu un   
  
fantôme.  
  
Thalie: Non ! C' est pas vrai ! Surtout pas eux ! Nina n' a quand même pas engagée ces types-là.  
  
Maria: Quoi ? Qu' est-ce qu' il y a, Thalie ?  
  
Thalie: Les deux personnes que Nina a engagée font partie du groupe Baroque. C' est une organisation de chasseurs de primes   
  
plus redoutable les une les autres. Ils mettent un prix à tout ce qu' ils entreprennent comme boulot d' intimidation,   
  
recherche de personnes et assassinat. Ceux que tu as rencontrée sont M. Boom-Boom et Mme. Gravité. M. Boom-Boom peut rendre   
  
son corps explosif. Même un seul petit cheveux de lui peut causer autant de dommage. Et Mme. Gravité, comme tu l' as   
  
contastée, peut changer sa masse à volonté. Jusqu' à présent, personne n' a osé le tenir tête. Si tu connaissais aussi les   
  
autres membres du groupe, ça ferait que tu serais morte. Nous voilà maintenant dans le petrin que Nina à deux membres du   
  
groupe Baroque à ses côtés.  
  
Soudain, Maria eut un horrible pressentiment.  
  
Maria: Si tu dis vraie à propos de Baroque, alors, ça veut dire que.... Oh mon dieu ! Charlotte !  
  
Thalie: Qu' est-ce qu' il y a, Maria ?  
  
Maria: On doit prévenir Charlotte. Elle est en danger. Les membres de Baroque vont sûrement la tuer.  
  
Thalie: Quoi ? Tu es sûre que Nina ira jusqu' à tuer Charlotte pour obtenir ce qu' elle veut ?  
  
Maria: Telle que je la connais, pour elle, tous les moyens justifient la fin. Je dois y aller.  
  
Thalie: Attends ! Je viens avec toi.  
  
Maria: Merci. C' est très gentille de ta part de vouloir m' aider.  
  
Thalie: De rien. :)  
  
Aussitôt, les deux filles sortaient de la maison de la jeune afro-américaine et allèrent chez l' amie de la   
  
mexico-asiatique afin d' empêcher l' assassinat de celle-ci.  
  
Pendant ce temps, chez Charlotte, la jeune fille blonde fut dans un triste état. Tout ce qu' elle faisait, c' était de   
  
regarder le drap de son lit. Même la compagnie de ses 2 chiens et de ses 3 chats ne lui apportait aucun réconfort. Ce fut   
  
la pire journée de sa vie. Tout le monde avait vu le montage vidéo truqué de Nina et cru à cette histoire de viol.   
  
Arnaud s' était séparé d' elle pour être aux côtés de Nina et le reste des élèves l' avait considéré comme la pire des   
  
vipères. En d' autres mots, sa vie fut complètement détruite et n' osait sortir pour faire face aux visages accusateurs des   
  
autres. Tout semblait fini pour elle. Cependant, son jeune frère, Julien, entrait dans sa chambre.  
  
Julien: Salut, Charlotte. Ça va ?  
  
Charlotte: Non, ça ne va pas. STP, va-t-en, Julien. J' ai pas envie de te parler. Je veux juste être seule.  
  
Julien: Ouais, je vois ça. Tu es si triste que tu négliges même tes propres animaux de compagnie qui essaient de te   
  
remonter le morale.  
  
Charlotte: Je ne veux pas qu' on me remonte le moral. Je... J' en ai assez de cette vie ! J' en peux plus ! Je veux mourir !  
  
Julien: CHARLOTTE !!!!  
  
Il donnait à sa soeur une claque à la figure.  
  
Charlotte: Hé ! De quel droit oses-tu me frapper de cette façon ?  
  
Julien: Et toi, comment oses-tu avoir cette idée de vouloir t' enlever la vie pour une seule mauvaise journée ? Je sais   
  
que tu as connue certaines mésaventures dans ta vie, mais jamais tu n' as osée vouloir te suicider pour ces jours-là. J'   
  
ignore qu' est-ce qui s' est passé dans cette journée pour qur tu veules t' enlever la vie, mais sache que le suicide   
  
n' est jamais une solution. Pense aux amies, connaissances et à la famille que tu risques d' abandonner si tu fais. Mais si   
  
tu es trop malheureuse pour te soucier de ça, alors j' ai aucune idée de comment tu peux dormir les nuits sans te regarder   
  
dans un miroir.  
  
Il s' apprêtait à sortir de la chambre quand il entendit la voix de sa soeur qui lui dit d' arrêter.  
  
Charlotte: Non ! Attends ! Tu as raison. Je crois que me suicider ne résoudra rien. J' étais vraiment stupide de penser ça.   
  
Viens, je vais te raconter ce qui s' est passé dans ma journée.  
  
Et elle lui raconta tout ce qui s' était passé depuis le début de son année scolaire jusqu' à aujourd' hui.  
  
Julien: Donc, si j' ai bien compris, cette année, tu as découvert que Maria était gaie et qu' elle sort maintenant avec l'   
  
ex de Grégoire. Mais pour une raison inconnue, elle a décidé de s' allier avec Nina pour te faire un coup en te faisant   
  
passer pour l' auteure d' un viol.  
  
Charlotte: Oui. Et maintenant, je crois que pour une fois, Nina a gagné la partie.  
  
Julien: Ça, j' en doute. Premièrement, Maria n' oserait jamais aidé Nina à séparer le couple dont tu fais avec Arnaud. Ne   
  
crois-tu pas que ta meilleure amie a été ménacée afin de l' obliger à faire ce que Nina veut ?  
  
Charlotte: À bien y penser, elle a essayée de me dire quelque chose. Mais j' étais trop en colère pour l' écouter. J'   
  
aurais dû être plus attentive.  
  
Julien: Exacte. Et quand Nina t' a-t-elle déja vaincue quand elle a essayé de t' humilier lorsqu' on t' avait mis tes   
  
broches, quand tu voulais te présenter comme président de classe et quand tu voulais aider Brice à participer au festival   
  
rock du printemps ?  
  
Charlotte: Tu as raison. Jamais Nina n' a réussi à me vaincre et c' est pas aujourd' hui qu' elle aura le dessus sur moi.   
  
Hé ! Comment as-tu su à propos de Brice et le festival rock du printemps ?  
  
Julien: Heu.... Ce n' est pas important comment je l' ai su. L' important, c' est que tu ne dois pas laisser certaines   
  
choses te détruire de cette façon. Il faut être forte et ne jamais se désespéré.  
  
Charlotte: Oui, tu as parfaitement raison. Merci du conseil, petit frère.  
  
Julien: Ce n' est rien. Juste parce que je suis jeune, ne veut pas forcément dire que je suis bête.  
  
Charlotte: Je sais.  
  
Charlotte serra Julien dans ses bras, ayant le sourire à nouveau sur son visage. Cependant, ni elle ni son frère ne se   
  
doutait que deux personnages, que nous connaissons bien, furent devant leur maison, prêt à commettre l' irréparable.   
  
Comme un meurtre par exemple.  
  
M. Boom-Boom: Nous y voilà. C' est la maison de cette chère Charlotte Spitz.  
  
Mme. Gravité: Oui, c' est bien ici. Maintenant, il faut s' occuper de son cas définitivement.  
  
M. Boom-Boom: Tu as raison. Je vais commencer avec mon souffle chevelu explosif.  
  
Le jeune homme arracha une petite poignée de ses cheveux et souffla ses cheveux vers la maison. Aussitôt que les poils   
  
entraient en contact avec le seuil de la porte, une explosion causait la destruction de l' entrée. Les deux jeunes Spitz   
  
furent plus ou moins pris de panique par ce bruit.  
  
Charlotte: C' était quoi, ce bruit ? Un tremblement de terre ?  
  
Julien: J' en doute. Les conditons sur l' écorce terrestre d' ici rend les tremblements de terre très rare à Beauceville.  
  
Charlotte: Mais alors, qu' est-ce qui fait ce branlement ?  
  
Julien: Nous allons en avoir le coeur net.  
  
Ils sortaient de la chambre de la jeune fille pour voir qu' est-ce qui causa ce tremblement. Ce qu' ils voyaient les mirent   
  
en état de choque.  
  
Charlotte: C' est pas vrai. L' entrée de la maison est complètement détruite.  
  
Julien: Si jamais on attrape la ou les personnes qui ont fait ça, je jure qu' il y aura un procès judiciaire sur cet   
  
incident.  
  
M. Boom-Boom: Ne compte pas là-dessus, morveux.  
  
Les deux agents de Baroque apparurent en s' approchant lentement des débris de l' entrée détruit par l' explosion.  
  
Charlotte: Mais.... qui êtes-vous ? Et pourquoi avez-vous détruit l' entrée de chez nous ?  
  
Mme. Gravité: C' est évident. Pour attirer ton attention, petite écervelée.  
  
M. Boom-Boom: Et maintenant qu' on a ton attention, nous sommes ici pour te tuer. Tel est notre mission.  
  
Charlotte n' en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ces deux types voulaient sa mort. Elle ne s' attendait surtout pas à ça.  
  
Julien: Je vous reconnais. Est-ce que vous faites partie de l' organisation Baroque, par hasard ?  
  
M. Boom-Boom: T' as tout pigé.  
  
Mme. Gravité: Tiens, tiens. Nous sommes déja reconnu par un de nos admirateurs.  
  
Julien: Ne vous méprenez pas. Je n' aime pas votre façon de vous prendre à des gens innocents juste pour vous faire de l'   
  
argent.  
  
Mme. Gravité: Eh bien, à chacun son truc pour faire de l' argent.  
  
M. Boom-Boom: Dommage qu' on doit éliminer ta soeur.  
  
Julien: Il vous faudra passer sur mon corps pour pouvoir réussir votre coup.  
  
L' agent mâle de l' organisation fit un sourire malicieux.  
  
M. Boom-Boom: Ça ne nous pose pas de problème.  
  
Les deux types s' approchaient lentement de la jeune fille et tentaient de l' attraper, mais le jeune garçon prit une   
  
planche dont le bout était enflammé par le feu et balança le bâton en essayant d' éloigner les agents de Baroque.  
  
Julien: Je vais essayer de les retenir. Toi, sauve-toi le plus loin d' eux.  
  
Charlotte: Mais, Julien, tu vas te....  
  
Julien: Fais ce que je te dis ! Sauve-Toi !!!!!  
  
Ne voulant pas discuter les ordres de son frère, Charlotte décida de se sauver aussi loin de ses assassins.  
  
M. Boom-Boom: La cible nous échappe. Essaie de la rattraper, Mme. Gravité.  
  
Mme. Gravité: D' accord. M. Boom-Boom.  
  
Aussitôt, elle s' envolait de la maison et tentait de poursuivre la jeune ado. Pendant ce temps, l' agent mâle s'   
  
approchait lentement de Julien.  
  
Julien: Je te conseille de ne pas avancer d' un pas de plus ou je te brûle avec cette torche. Je te jure que je vais le   
  
faire.  
  
M. Boom-Boom: Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Tu crois peut-être me faire peur avec cette simple planche ? Goûte donc à mon canon crotte de   
  
nez explosif.  
  
Il boucha un des deux trous de son nez, il inspira et expira en faisant sortir 3 crottes de nez de son autre trou de nez.   
  
Dès que les matières gluantes entraient en contact sur le sol à quelques mètres du jeune garçon, une explosion se produisit,   
  
poussant Julien vers le sol très fort, le rendant inconscient sans toutefois le tuer. M. Boom-Boom s' avançait vers le corps   
  
inerte du petit gars.  
  
M. Boom-Boom: Tiens, tiens. Je crois que mon attaque t' a simplement rendu inconscient. Il faut donc que je te mets au   
  
silence définitivement. Et mon punch explosif fera parfaitement l' affaire.  
  
Il s' apprêtait à faire exploser Julien avec son punch explosif, quand soudain, quelqu' un le frappa à la figure à l' aide   
  
d' un coup de pied et le mit à terre. L' agent de Baroque se leva et découvrit qu' il l' avait frappé. C' était Grégoire.  
  
Grégoire: Dis donc, t' as pas honte de prendre à ceux qui sont plus faible que toi.  
  
Ces remarques énervaient M. Boom-Boom énormément.  
  
M. Boom-Boom: Moi, faible ? Comment oses-tu m' insulter de la sorte ? Je suis M. Boom-Boom, membre élite de Baroque et je   
  
ne laisserai pas un Nerd comme toi ternir ma réputation.  
  
Grégoire: Eh bien, le Nerd comme tu dis t' a mis à terre avec un coup de pied digne de certaines scènes d' arts martiaux.   
  
Tu es mal placé pour parler de ta soi-disante réputation.  
  
M. Boom-Boom: Oh, toi ! On va régler nos comptes dehors. Et je te jure que tu vas payer cet affront.  
  
Grégoire: Bonne idée.  
  
Et les deux adversaires sortirent de la maison à moitié détruite pour pouvoirs' affronter. Pendant ce temps, Charlotte   
  
tentait de s' échapper de Mme. Gravité qui essayait de l' attraper. Elle se cachait derrière un buisson juste à temps avant   
  
que la jeune femme volante de l' apercevait. Ne la voyant nulle part, l' agent femelle en déduit qu' elle s' était cachée   
  
quelque part dans un buisson. Pour essayer de la faire sortir de sa cachette, elle donna un puissant coup sur l' arbre à   
  
l' aide de son parapluie et le fit tomber sur un des buissons par hasard. Voyant que l' arbre tombait dans sa direction,   
  
Charlotte sortit de sa cachette, échappant de justesse à cette chute mortelle. Voyant la jeune fille, Mme. Gravité, à l'   
  
aide de son parapluie, mit sa victime à terre.  
  
Mme. Gravité: Tiens toi tranquille, jeune fille, car maintenant tu vas goûter à mon coup de grâce que j' appelle la Charge   
  
Maximale. Un seul coup de mon parapluie et ta nuque sera absolument brisée. Prête pour la surprise ? 1, 2, 3,   
  
GO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
La jeune femme s' apprêtait à briser le cou de Charlotte avec l' aide de son parapluie à une vitesse effrayante. La fille   
  
ne pouvait pas croire que sa vie allait se terminer de façon si tragique. D' abord, on l' accuse faussement d' avoir   
  
aggresser Nina Lambert, sa pire ennemie, ensuite, son petit ami Arnaud l' a quittée pour cette même personne, et   
  
maintenant, cet attentat pour sa vie. Pour un moment, elle crut que c' était sa fin. Soudainement, un drap brun pâle   
  
apparut et bloqua la vue de Mme. Gravité. Elle fonça malgré elle sur le mur d' une maison voisine, le mettant K.O. pour un   
  
moment. Charlotte se retourna et vit Maria et Thalie en face d' elle.  
  
Charlotte: Maria ? Thalie ? C' est... C' est vous qui... ?  
  
Thalie: Eh oui, c' est moi qui avons lancer la couverture sur Mme. Gravité pour l' empêcher de te tuer.  
  
Maria: Eh bien, Charlotte. Si j' étais si cruelle que ça, crois-tu que j' aurai risqué ma vie pour toi ?  
  
La jeune mexico-asiatique avait raison. Seule une vraie amie aurait risqué sa propre vie pour sauver celle des autres. Et   
  
Charlotte l' avait compris maintenant. Elle serra son amie dans ses bras.  
  
Charlotte: Oui, Maria. Tu as raison. Excuse-moi de m' être acharnée contre toi et merci de m' avoir sauver la vie.  
  
Maria: C' est rien.   
  
Thalie: Euh, les filles, désolé de vous déranger, mais on n' est pas encore sorti de l' auberge. Regardez !!  
  
La jeune afro-américaine avait raison. Mme. Gravité reprenait ses esprits et fut vraiment en furax.  
  
Mme. Gravité: Vous, sales garces !!! C' est vous qui m' avait empêcher de tuer blondinette. Vous allez me le payer très   
  
chère !!  
  
Maria: Viens donc te battre au lieu de bavarder.  
  
Mme. Gravité: Avec plaisir.  
  
C' est ainsi que débuta le combat entre Maria, Thalie et Mme. Gravité donc la jeune fille blonde était témoin.   
  
Elles restèrent immobiles pendant un moment, essayant d' établir une stratégie pour vaincre son adversaire. Aussitôt que la   
  
première feuille d' un arbre tombait du sol, elles commençaient à se battre. La bataille fut très intense. L' agent femelle   
  
de Baroque réussissait à esquiver les coups de ses adversaires grâce à son pouvoir de devenir aussi légère qu' une plume.   
  
( Note de l' auteur: Oh, la tricheuse. ) Mais sa technique ne pouvait pas l' aider indéfiniment, car à un moment donnée, la   
  
jeune afro-américaine sauta dans les airs et donna un majestueux coup de pied à son adversaire qu' elle tomba ensuite sur   
  
le sol violemment face à terre. Elle tenta de se relever, mais la jeune mexico-asiatique lui fit un uppercut qui l' avait   
  
remis à nouveau au sol.   
  
Maria: T' as eu ton compte, Mme. Gravité.  
  
Thalie: Maintenant, tu laisses notre amie tranquille. Ou sinon, on va te donner une autre de ces raclés dont tu ne seras   
  
pas prête d' oublier.  
  
Mme. Gravité se releva un peu péniblement et se tenait face à Maria et à Thalie, le regard pleine de haine. Elle se toucha   
  
le visage et remarqua deux choses qui la mettait dans un colère noire. Il y avait quelques bleus sur son visage et du sang   
  
qui coulait de sa bouche et de son nez. Sur ce, elle se mit dans une rage presque meurtrière.  
  
Mme. Gravité: Mon... Visage... Mon si beau visage... Détruit... Ruiné... RHHHAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Vous deux, bandes de sales butches, vous allez me le payer !!!!!!!!!!!!! Assez de ces enfantillages !!!!!!!!!!!! Allons-y   
  
au max !!!!!!!!!!! RHHAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Elle se dirigeait rapidement vers les deux ados à une vitesse inégalée. Les deux jeunes filles tentaient bien de se   
  
défendre, mais Mme. Gravité, dans une colère folle, mit Maria et Thalie à terre à l' aide de son parapluie. Elle les   
  
regarda avec un sourire dément et un regard haineux. Charlotte ne pouvait que regarder ce triste spectacle impuissante   
  
face à cette adversaire.  
  
Mme. Gravité: Alors, ça vous va bien d' être à terre, hein ? Hé ! Hé ! Hé ! Hé ! Maintenant, je vais vous donner le coup de   
  
grâce pour m' avoir défiguré. J' appelle cette attaque Crescendo Stone. D' abord, je m' envole au-dessus de vous. Ensuite,   
  
je mets en position couché. Et finalement, je tombe sur vous si fort jusqu' à en briser votre colonne vertébrale. Et c' est   
  
parti, mon kiki.  
  
Elle s' envola dans les airs à environ 23 mètres du sol, se mit en position couché et tomba vers ses adversaires à une   
  
vitesse effrayante. les deux jeunes lesbiennes ne pouvaient pas croire qu' elles allaient mourir aujourd' hui. Quant à la   
  
jeune fille blonde, elle se couvrait les yeux pour ne pas voir cette mort atroce. L' agent femelle de Baroque s' apprêtait   
  
à accomplir sa vengeance, quand soudain, sans qu' elle le sachait, un boulet de prisonniers anciens, apparut de nul part,   
  
fonça vers Mme. Gravité, la chaîne s' accrachant au cou, la déviait de sa trajectoire et la mit à terre, l' assomant du   
  
même coup, la rendant inconscient sans toutefois la tuer. Maria et Thalie étaient sains et saufs. Ce fut un véritable   
  
miracle. La jeune fille sortit de sa cachette pour retrouver ses amies.  
  
Charlotte: Maria ! Thalie ! Dieu merci, vous êtes encore de ce monde. J' ai cru que j' allais vous perdre.   
  
Maria: Ne t' inquiète pas. Tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de nous aussi facilement.  
  
Charlotte se mit à faire un petit rire amical.  
  
Thalie: Faudrait plûtot remercier celui ou celle qui a lancé le boulet à Mme. Gravité.  
  
Maria: C' est vrai. Ce boulet n' est quand même pas s' envoler tout seul pour mettre cette folle à terre.  
  
Charlotte: Mais la question est: Qui a lancé le boulet ?  
  
Voix: C' était moi.  
  
Elles se retournaient et ce qu' elles voyaient les mettaient à la fois surprises et choqués.  
  
Tous: Alycia Maslansky ?!?  
  
Alycia: Oui, c' est moi qui ait lancé le boulet sur Mme. Gravité.  
  
Charlotte: Mais pourquoi avoir aidé Maria et Thalie ?  
  
Thalie: C' est vrai. Après que toi et ta chère amie aviez tout fait pour rendre la vie insupportable à Charlotte et à nous,   
  
tu crois vraiment que ce geste héroïque suffirait à réparer le tort que tu nous as fait ? Tu perds ton temps.  
  
Alycia: Oui, je sais que ce geste ne suffirait pas à faire oublier le fait que je me suis déguisée en Charlotte Spitz pour   
  
la faire passer de mauvaise fille et les autres choses que j' ai fait en compagnie de Nina Lambert, mais s' il y a une   
  
chose que je veux pas faire partie, c' est d' être complice d' un meurtre.  
  
Charlotte: Quoi ? Tu dis bien que tu t' es déguisée en moi pour me faire mauvaise réputation ?  
  
Alycia: Oui, je l' avoue.  
  
La jeune fille blonde allait se disputer avec l' amie de sa pire ennemie, mais elle fut interrompue par l' arrivée de son   
  
jeune frère.  
  
Charlotte: Julien ! Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n' as rien de cassé ?  
  
Julien: Oui, je vais bien. Mais venez vous tous. Grégoire se bat contre un des membres de Baroque et j' ai peur qu' il ne   
  
puisse tenir longtemps. Venez vite.  
  
Maria: D' accord, on y va.  
  
Thalie: Oui, allons-y.  
  
Charlotte: Quant à toi, Alycia, nous continuerons cette discussion plus tard.  
  
Tous les jeunes, y comprit Alycia, se rendirent sur le lieu ou Grégoire et M. Boom-Boom se battaient. Pendant ce temps,   
  
les deux adversaires s' affrontèrent durement avec tous les coups qu' ils se donnaient. Ils montrèrent des signes de   
  
fatigues, mais aucun d' eux ne voulait laisser de chance à l' adversaire. Ils furent déterminés à gagner le combat.   
  
Soudain, l' agent mâle de Baroque eut une idée de génie. Le jeune ado à lunettes donnait un coup de poing gauche à   
  
M. Boom-Boom. Il l' esquiva. Il se baissa et donna un poing explosif de puissance minimum à Grégoire, le poussant un peu   
  
plus loin et le mettant à terre inconscient, mais toujours vivant. Charlotte, Julien, Maria, Thalie et Alycia arrivaient   
  
sur le lieu de battaille et voyaient le jeune garçon à terre et M. Boom-Boom toujours debout, malgré son manque d' énergie.   
  
C' était un spectacle terrifiant. Il s' approchait lentement de Grégoire et, enfin arrivé vers lui, il le prit par le   
  
collet.  
  
M. Boom-Boom: Toi... Tu t' es bien... Combattu. Mais maintenant, il faut... En finir tout de suite. Et mon poing   
  
explosif... Réglera ton compte une bonne fois... Pour toute. Adieu !  
  
L' agent mâle de Baroque allait tuer le jeune garçon à lunettes. Tout semblait être perdu pour lui. À moins que...  
  
Charlotte: Non !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chose incroyable, les broches de Charlotte se remplissèrrent d' électricité et la source d' énergie se dirigeait tout   
  
droit vers M. Boom-Boom, le frappant de plein fouet. L' électricité fit exploser chaque partie explosif de l' agent mâle   
  
de Baroque jusqu' ils furent tous cosummés. Le pauvre, brûlé à cause des éclatements massifs sur son corps, tomba par   
  
terre, totalement épuisé. Julien, Maria, Thalie et Alycia, qui avaient la scène, n' en croyaient pas leurs yeux.  
  
Thalie: Avez-vous vu ça ?  
  
Maria: J' ai vu ça, mais j' ai de la misère à le croire.  
  
Julien: Ça dépasse tout logique scientifique.  
  
Alycia: Une chose est sûre. Je ne voudrais pas que Nina soit à la place de M. Boom-Boom.  
  
Les 3 filles et le petit garçon aidèrent Grégoire à reprendre connaissance et à se relever. Il avait quelques blessures   
  
sur le corps, mais il allait bien.  
  
Julien: Grégoire ! Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n' as rien de cassé ?  
  
Grégoire: Non, ça va... Bien. Ne vous inquiétez... Pas pour toi. Mais, je rêve ou... je crois voir Alycia entrain... De   
  
m' aider ? Qu' est-ce qu' elle fait... Ici au juste ?  
  
Maria: C' est une longue histoire qu' on voudrait bien te raconter. Mais avant, il faut t' emmener à l' hôpital au plus   
  
urgent.   
  
Charlotte: Allez-y. J' irai vous rejoindre plus tard.  
  
Thalie: D' accord.  
  
Et ils partirent reconduire leur ami à l' hôpital. Pendant ce temps, la jeune fille s' approcha d' un des membres de   
  
Baroque.  
  
Charlotte: Maintenant, tu vas répondre à mes questions, ignoble assassin. Qui t' a envoyé pour me tuer ?  
  
M. Boom-Boom: Je sais... Pas. Le... Premier ministre... Peut-être ?  
  
Charlotte: Ah., tu veux jouer au plus malin, n' est-ce pas ? Peut-être que mes broches vont te rafraîchir la mémoire ?  
  
Voyant les broches de la jeune filles s' intensifier en électricité à nouveau et sachant les dommages qu' ils lui ont fait,   
  
il décida de tout avouer.  
  
M. Boom-Boom: D' accord ! D' accord ! Je vais tout... Dire. C' est Nina Lambert,... Notre employeur. C' est elle qui a   
  
manigancé ce coup monté contre toi. Et c' est elle... Qui a planifié ton assassinat. Elle a tout planifiée.  
  
Ce qu' elle entendit la choqua énormément. Nina eut fait plein de mauvais coups contre elle dans le passé, mais ce fut   
  
la première qu' elle fit quelque chose de vraiment si bas. Elle était devenue maintenant quelqu' un de très diaboilique.  
  
Charlotte: Ok. Toi et ton amie, vous allez quitté les lieux et ne jamais y revenir. Si je vous revois dans les parages,   
  
ne serais-ce d' un kilomètre, je n' hésiterai pas à utliser mes broches contre vous. C' est compris ?  
  
M. Boom-Boom: C' est compris. On s' en va... sur-le-champ.  
  
Malgré ses multiples blessures, l' agent de Baroque se relevait, prit son amie dans ses bras et ils quittaient la demeure   
  
de Charlotte à tout jamais. Maintenant, elle savait qui avait monté ce mauvais coup contre elle et qui essayait de   
  
mettre un fin à sa vie. À présent, elle devait le prouver. Et elle eut une idée de comment la faire avouer de   
  
tous les crimes qu' elle ait commis contre elle.  
  
Le lendemain, école secondaire Mary Pickford de Beauceville. Nina Lambert recevait des salutations de ses admirateurs.   
  
Elle était devenue encore plus populaire qu' avant. La vie semblait sourire à nouveau pour elle. Elle avait maintenant   
  
Arnaud dans ses bras, terni la réputation de Charlotte à jamais et, finalement, fait en sorte que sa mort serait un   
  
genre d' accident-suicide. Plus rien ne sembla l' arrêter. Du moins, c' est qu' elle croyait. En traversant un couloir,   
  
elle aperçut quelqu' un qu' elle ne pensait pas revoir de si tôt. C' était bien Charlotte Spitz, dont elle aimait de   
  
moquer d' elle en la nommant Sourire D' Enfer à cause des broches qu' elle portait. Elle fut face à elle, avec un   
  
regard à la fois sérieux et haineux dont elle n' espérait pas voir venant de sa pire ennemie. Elle s' approchait d' elle   
  
lentement. Elle avait de la sueur qui lui coulait sur la figure. Elle tremblait aussi de nervosité. Sa confiance en soi   
  
et son arrogance furent remplacés par un air surpris et terrifié.  
  
Nina: Sou... Souri... Sourire D' Enfer ?!? Mais... Tu es bien forme aujourd' hui.  
  
Charlotte: Je vois que tu n' as pas perdu ton désir de m' appeler par mon surnom. C' est drôle, mais on dirait qu' en me   
  
voyant, tu crois apercevoir un fantôme. Est-ce que je t' effraie à ce point-là.  
  
Nina reprenait son calme aussitôt.  
  
Nina: Moi ? Effrayer par toi ? Voyons, c' est ridicule. Pourquoi je serais terrifiée par quelqu' un qui porte des   
  
broches ? Tu dis vraiment n' importe quoi.  
  
Charlotte: Pourtant, je suis sûre que tu ne t' attendais pas à me voir aujourd' hui. Un peu comme si tu espérais ne   
  
jamais me revoir.  
  
Nina: Je vois vraiment pas de quoi tu veux en venir.  
  
Charlotte: Laisse-moi te rafraîchir la mémoire. Hier soir, j' ai reçu la visite de deux membres de l' organisation   
  
Baroque et ils étaient venu pour me tuer.  
  
Nina: Vraiment ? Eh bien, je vois que tu t' en es sortie de justesse à leurs attaques.  
  
Charlotte: C' est vrai. J' aurai pu être morte si mes amis ne m' auraient pas aidé. Après les avoir vaincu, j' ai appris   
  
des choses sur eux concernant leur employeur.  
  
Nina: Ah bon ? Qu' est-ce qu' ils t' ont dit au juste ?  
  
Charlotte: Voilà la surprise. Ils ont dit que tu étais responsable du coup monté contre moi, que tu avais forcée Maria,   
  
ma meilleure amie, à trahir ma confiance en faisant croire à tout le monde que nous sommes les organisateurs de ton   
  
supposé viol, et, finalement, tu les aies envoyés pour venir me tuer. En d' autres mots, c' est toi leur employeur.  
  
Nina: Mais c' est absurde. Pourquoi les aurais-je appeler ? Et si c' était le cas, qu' est-ce que ta mort me rapporterait ?  
  
Charlotte: Je vais te dire en quoi ça pourrait te rapporter. De faire en sorte qu' Arnaud ne reviennent jamais à moi   
  
et que je sois détestée pour toujours, même après ma mort. Tu oses dire que tu te soucies des autres, mais en fin de   
  
compte, tu ne penses qu' à toi. Moi, je me soucie plus des autres que de moi. Car je possède un coeur, une chose   
  
dont tu pourras jamais avoir.  
  
Nina: Très touchant, ton discours. Mais as-tu des preuves de mon supposé complot définitif contre toi ?  
  
Charlotte: Malheureusement, j' ai pas de preuves contre toi. Mais je finirai par en trouver.  
  
Nina: Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Tu es vraiment naïve. Tu crois pouvoir me vaincre aussi facilement ? Tu perds ton temps. Même si   
  
tu trouvais des preuves contre moi, ce serais ma parole contre la tienne. Après tout, qui voudrait croire ? Toi, la garce   
  
manipulatrice qui a envoyé sa meilleure amie pour me violer ou moi, la triste victime de ce sinistre crime. Veux-tu   
  
savoir quoi ? J' ai toujours été une bonne actrice. Je joue si c' est bien les victimes que tous ces imbéciles me   
  
croient au doigt et à l' oeil. De véritables pantins.  
  
Charlotte: Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu fais. Les autres finiront par découvrir ton petit manège et quand ce   
  
jour viendra, tu risques de recevoir la pire punition que tu mérites.  
  
Nina: Vraiment ? Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! J' aimerais bien voir ça. Mais je doute que ça arrivera un jour.  
  
Charlotte: Ça peut arriver plus vite que tu ne le penses. Est-ce que tu as tout enregistré ?  
  
Soudain, on entendit une voix venant d' un microphone que la jeune fille blonde avait cachée sous son chandail.  
  
Maria: J' ai pas manqué une seule parole.  
  
Thalie: Maintenant, le temps de la diffusion.  
  
Les deux lesbiennes étaient dans le local de radion de l' école ou ils diffusaient, sur une cassette audio, les paroles de   
  
la rousse à travers les hauts parleurs de l' établissement scolaire. Tout le monde entendait les propos de Nina,   
  
même le directeur. La jeune rousse fut surpris et choquée. On l' avait piégée à révéler son plan diabolique pour se   
  
débarrasser de Charlotte. Tous les élèves insultaient la pire ennemie de la jeune fille blonde.  
  
Nina: TU AS OSÉ ME FAIRE LA TECHNIQUE DE LA RÉVÉLATION INCONSCIENTE À MOI ?!?!?!?  
  
Charlotte: Eh bien, tu n' es pas la seule à vouloir faire des coups décevantes.  
  
Nina: Oh toi, je vais te...  
  
Elle voulait étrangler Sourire D' Enfer de ses propres mains, mais elle était interrompue par les 2 policiers qui lui   
  
mettaient les menottes aux mains et le directeurs qui les avaient appeler.  
  
Le Directeur: Après avoir entendu ces paroles compremettantes concernant la vie d' une des étudiantes de cette école,   
  
je suis obliger de t' expulser, toi, Nina Lambert, de l' école définitivement.  
  
Nina: Non, c' est pas vrai !!!  
  
1ier Policier: Nina Lambert, on vous arrête pour tentative de meurtre et escrocrie. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence.  
  
2ième Policier: Tout ce que vous direz sera retenu contre vous lors de votre procès.  
  
1ier Policier: Vous avez droit à un avocat. Si vous en avez pas les moyens d' en payer un, la cour vous en offrira un.  
  
2ième Policier: Maintenant, venez avec nous et pas de résistance.  
  
Nina: Non, vous n' avez pas le droit. Je suis une Lambert, la famille la plus riche de Beauceville. Vous allez payer cet   
  
affront, je vous le jure. Vous serez tous aux chômages. Quant à toi, Charlotte Spitz, ne crois pas que tu en as déja   
  
fini avec moi. Je reviendrai. Et j' aurai ma vengeance !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Et les flics emmenaient Nina Lambert hors du couloir de l' école pour l' envoyer en prison. Tous les élèves fécitaient   
  
Charlotte pour avoir vaincu la personne la plus terrifiante de ce lycée. Maria et Thalie rejoignaient leur amie.   
  
Maria: Nous avons réussi. On a vaincu Nina la Peste.  
  
Thalie: Je crois qu' on ne va pas entendre pas d' elle pendant un assez long moment.  
  
Charlotte: C' est vrai.  
  
Maria: Charlotte, je tiens à m' excuser encore une fois pour tout le mal que Nina m' a forcée. Je suis vraiment navrée.  
  
Charlotte: Ne t' inquiète pas. Ce n' est pas entièrement ta faute. Tout comme moi, tu as été victime des manigances de   
  
Nina Lambert. Ce que nous avons fait aujourd' hui, on ne l' a pas fait uniquement pour nous deux, mais pour tous ceux   
  
dont Nina a osé leur faire du mal. Et maintenant, tout est bien qui finit bien. Les autres vont enfin avoir du répit.  
  
Voix: Euh, Charlotte.  
  
La jeune fille blonde se retourna et vit Arnaud qui voulait lui parler.  
  
Charlotte: Arnaud, est-ce que ça va ?  
  
Arnaud: Je vais bien. Écoute, je suis venu pour m' excuser de ne pas avoir cru en ton innocence quand Nina a montré cette   
  
vidéo truquée sur toi. Je suis vraiment navré. J' aurais dû savoir que c' était faux. Mais Nina jouait tellement bien   
  
les victimes qui m' est difficile de faire la différence entre le vrai et le faux. Je suis vraiment trop naïf. J' ignore   
  
si un jour tu pourras me pardonner pour avoir été si bête avec toi.  
  
Comme réponse, Charlotte prit le jeune garçon dans ses bras et l' embrassa avec un baiser très passionnant.  
  
Charlotte: Ça te va comme réponse ?  
  
Arnaud: Oui. Je vois que tu m' en veux pas personnellement.  
  
Charlotte: Pourquoi le serais-je ? Toi aussi, tu as été victime des manigances de Nina Lambert. Mais, au moins, la   
  
prochaine fois, tu feras plus attention à ce que tu vois.  
  
Et elle l' embrassa à nouveau. Tout le monde applaudissait le couple. Maria et Thalie s' embrassèrent à leurs tours pour   
  
célébrer leur victoire contre la jeune rousse. Tout finissait absolument bien pour Charlotte et ses amis.  
  
Épilogue.  
  
3 semaines plus tard. Deux couples furent assis dans divers coins d' une montagne située à 8 km. de Beauceville. Le   
  
premier était celui que formait Charlotte et Arnaud. L' autre, formé de Maria et Thalie. Ils regardèrent le ciel   
  
étoilé en pleine nuit.  
  
Arnaud: Quel beau ciel étoilé.  
  
Charlotte: C' est très merveilleux, en effet.  
  
Arnaud: Dire que ça fait déja 1 semaine que Nina a eu sa sentence pour 30 ans d' emprisonnement pour tentative de meurtre   
  
et escrocrie. C' est sûre qu' on n' entendra pas parler d' elle pendant un sacré bout de temps.  
  
Charlotte: Au moins, elle ne fera plus de mal à qui que ce soit là ou elle va.  
  
Arnaud: Tandis qu' Alycia en a eu pour au moins 5 ans juste pour complicité dans un de ses complots.  
  
Charlotte: Ce que je vais te dire peut paraître fou, mais je crois qu' Alycia est moins cruelle que Nina.  
  
Arnaud: Je trouve que tu as raison. Autrement dit, jamais elle ne t' aurait aider à vaincre les assassins si ça aurait   
  
été le cas.  
  
Charlotte: Oui. Et je pense que la raison pour laquelle elle est avec Nina, c' est que celle-ci lui a fait croire que   
  
personne d' autre ne voudrait être son amie.  
  
Arnaud: Mais le fait qu' elle t' a aidée prouve que Nina a moins d' emprise sur elle.   
  
Charlotte: Sais-tu quoi ? Grégoire lui rend visite quelques fois afin de lui remonter le moral.  
  
Arnaud: Je suis peut-être pas médium, mais je crois que ces deux-là vont bien s' entendre et peut-être bien plus.  
  
Charlotte: Seul l' avenir nous le dira. Et si on continuait à admirer les étoiles ?  
  
Arnaud: Aucun problème avec ça.  
  
Ils regardèrent à nouveaux les étoiles, main dans la main. Pendant ce temps, aux côtés des deux lesbiennes.  
  
Thalie: Quel beau ciel étoilé.  
  
Maria: C' est très merveilleux, en effet.  
  
( Note de l' auteur: Trouvez-vous qu' il y a comme un air de déja vu ? )  
  
Thalie: Dire qu' il y a 3 semaines, on a vécu une aventure hors du commun. Je m' en souviendrai pendant longtemps.  
  
Maria: J' espère qu' on n' en vivra pas une autre pendant longtemps. Je ne voudrais pas que ça gâche nos rendez-vous.  
  
La jeune afro-americaine lui sourit et flattait les cheveux de la jeune mexico-asiatique.  
  
Maria: Tu sais ce que j' aimerais ? C' est, qu' un jour, on autorise les mariages entre les personnes de même sexe.  
  
Thalie: Je suis du même avis. Quand ce jour viendra, ça me fera un plaisir d' être madame Maria Wong.  
  
Maria souria à son tour.  
  
Maria: En attendant ce jour, que dis-tu si on passait une nuit magique à la nuit magique ?  
  
Thalie: Je ne vois pas aucune objection contre ça.  
  
Et elles firent l' amour avec une tendresse et une passion presque inégalées. Peu importe ce que leur réservait l' avenir,   
  
elles savaient qu' elles affronteraient avec détermination et courage.  
  
FIN  
  
J' espère que vous avez aimé la suite. J' y ai pris beaucoup de satisfaction à l' écrire. J' espère que ce fanfic   
  
donnera l' inspiration à d' autres de faire d' autres fanfics de Sourire D' Enfer, alias Braceface, en français et,   
  
aussi, à donner le courage aux jeunes gais, lesbiennes et bi de s' assumer et d' affronter les obstacles qui risquent   
  
de bloquer leur route. À bientôt, j' espère. 


End file.
